Inside Falls - Season 1
by MinecraftFan11Scratch
Summary: Chara Dreemurr and her twin sister Frisk Dreemurr go to Inside Falls spend the summer with their grauntie Pearl Crystal Dreemurr. At first,it starts like any boring summer. That is,until Chara finds a mysterious book which the cover is two gemstones of red and blue color with a number '3' between them... (A Gravity Falls AU and Multi-crossover.)
1. Trapped Under Crystals (Part 1)

"Oh,the summer. Surely,the perfect period to relax with your family and friends,and have a good time. ...unless if you are an specific girl called me."

 _Two girls,one with a darker skin tone and other with a paler one,crashed trough a sign with the writting of "Welcome to Inside Falls!" using a curious cart that had the colors based on shades of white,blue and purple,screaming as loud as their throats would allow. However,their scream was easily beatable by the scream of a unknow,muscular creature that was throwing punches on trees,knocking them down._

 _"He is coming toward us!",the girl with the darker skin tone said as she looked backwards. A punch of the horrible creature would have hitted the cart...if it didn't trip over a rock to fall roughly to the ground. The girl of dark skin was making panic squeaks,looking around the cart area._

"Well,greetings. I am Chara. That one who is panicking from the depths of her soul is my twin sister,Frisk. Now,you may be asking to yourself,'Why the heck are you two using a golf cart to escape from a muscular creature with an antenna on the top of the head?'"

 _The monster roared and punched another tree. Unfortunately,it was a large one,who was very ready to fall on the cart._

 _"Careful,Chara!",Frisk screamed for her twin. The two advanced with no control over the cart,and screamed in pure panic._

"Well,the answer is pretty much simple. But first,lets reset. Everything began when our parents decided to follow a very 'great' tip from our aunt and uncle."

Frisk and Chara were on the living room. Frisk was making random drawings over her notebook with a big smile over her face,while Chara was playing a video-game on her Nintendo DS,and she was very focused on it. Suddenly,the hands from their parents snatched the notebook and Nintendo DS from them,leaving the two with confused and shocked faces.

"I'm sorry,but you two really need fresh air. Your aunt and uncle aren't entirely wrong.",the twins' mother said,as she gave to them their respective bags and putted sunscreen over their noses. Chara also recieved a very old hat of green color she almost never used.

"But don't worry,we know exactly the place you two will spend off the summer!",the twins' father said,as he picked the map from Oregon and pointed to a curious location. 'Inside Falls',an town that was on the frontier of Oregon,and very far from their hometown,Cave Junction. Frisk's smile returned,but Chara's frown just got worse.

"They sended us to the north frontier of Oregon,on a quiet town called Inside Falls,so we could stay up on the touristic house in the middle of the jungle owned by our great aunt."

The twins were now on this tourist trap. They were inside an attic with two beds the two would share up during their whole summer stay on Inside Falls like a bedroom.

"I wish we could have a attic like that back on our old home. Hey! Look at all this wood!",Frisk said on a cheerful voice,extending her hand to show many little wood sticks fixed on her hand like glue. Chara backed up until she turned around to face the bed she would use. Above there was a swan,resting on the bed peacefully.

"Hmpth,stupid white feather balls...",Chara said,with a sour and uncaring voice. Frisk climbed down from her bed and went to the swan.

"Hello,fellow!",Frisk said to the swan. It suddenly woke up and flied up,landing over Frisk's head and leaving a big mess of white feathers over Chara's bed. "Ah! I got it! You want me to be your nest!",Frisk said,as she laughed up in delight. Chara wasn't so happy,however. She was staring at Frisk with a unimpressed face.

"My twin sister is my polar opposite. She is so sweet,enthusiastic and pacific that it taste like diabetes."

"And I? ...well,lets say that the surroundings are difficult to be attractive to a heart with a cold and sour shell as mine."

"Woohoo! Rolling over grass!",Frisk said as she rolled over a hill of grass. The twins were outside the shack,and Chara was reading a book...or at least,trying to read a book,because a squirrel was on the top of her head,eating a nut and filling Chara's head with the nut's shell bits,much to her annoyance. Suddenly,someone jumped above her,making her scream and drop her book. When she noticed who just jumped over her,she got a furious look on her face.

"Well Chara,you must know I am a lady of many talents,and ballet is still one of them!",it was a lady,with a skin slightly less paler than Chara's one,and wearing a cyan business woman outfit. Her hair was of a peach color and pixie-cuted,her eyes were sky blue colored,her nose was large and pointed and she had a weird scar on her forehead,shaped like a egg,or gemstone.

"And afterwards,there is our Great Aunt Pearl. THAT WOMAN...*ahem*,sorry. She transformed her house into a tourist trap she called up 'Crystal Shack'. She says the shack is the house of all the mysteries of Inside Falls. The real mystery is WHY anyone is bothered by the existence of this shack. I hope she one day can get this off. Want to bet who are the workers of this place this summer?"

Chara sighed as she tried her best to clean the floors of the Crystal Shack with a broom. Frisk was impressed over many weird 'artifacts' scattered on the area where her twin was cleaning up. She was about to touch up one of the diamond-shaped crystals,that is,until Pearl holded up her arm.

"Uh uh uh. No touching. This is merchandise.",Pearl said,kneeling to Frisk's level and patting her head. Chara was even more annoyed,but she still continued on cleaning the floor.

"I thought this would be the whole summer. An abysm of boring and forgettable memories. That is...until a specific day came...and everything changed up to me,and to my twin sister."


	2. Trapped Under Crystals (Part 2)

"Oh my goodness! They are looking at it!",Frisk said quietly,standing behind a desk full of mini wood dolls shaped like Pearl. She was seeing a group of pre-teenagers find a note she left on purpose. The only girl of the pre-teen group picked it and began to read it. That was the writting over it:

🌟 _You want to be my friend? 🌟_

 _Yes!_

 _Of Course!_

 _HECK YEAH!_

"Yes! They readed it!",Frisk happily squeaked. She turned around with a happy smile towards Chara,who was cleaning up a table with water.

"*sigh* Frisk,I know you are the 'Social Butterfly' between us,but god,stop going crazy over the 'social' part.",Chara spoke with her twin,in a stoic voice.

"Uh? But,come on Chara,this is our very first summer out of Cave Junction... Its my greatest chance to make a very big group of friends!",Frisk said in a enthusiastic voice.

"I agree. But seriously,you have to ask for the friendship of everyone you face off?",Chara pointed out for Frisk. This reminded them both about three times where Frisk shoved herself over groups of teenagers,asking (or,most commonly,screaming) for their friendship.

"Put all your bets on the negative choice,dear sister,because I have a great bet for this summer's greatness. I bet the greatest friend I can have on this summer will be right there!",Frisk said,pointing her thumb towards a door with curtains,and the writting of "MUSEUM" above it.

Out of this same door,came Pearl,trying to do a ballet spin,but falling up and hurting herself a little. Frisk was worried about her great aunt's health,but Chara gave off a morbid and quiet chuckle after viewing the scene. When Pearl got up,she cleaned her throat and putted her arms around her back,trying to look important in a way.

"I am going to need the help of one of you to put those signs over the forest.",Pearl said in a calm voice,showing signs that would be arrows pointing towards the Crystal Shack.

"Not me!",the two twin girls said on unision,pointing their fingers upwards.

"Well,me neither.",a goat boy of white skin said,interrupting his hands from holding on a spoon and knife to eat a pie slice. This goat boy was Asriel,the cousin of Frisk and Chara,and one of the workers of the Crystal Shack. Chara actually liked alot more of Asriel than of Pearl,not only because he was a person she already knew and trusted off,but also because of his less eccentric behavior and more lovable nature. Frisk also loved Asriel alot.

"I didn't ask to you,Asriel.",Pearl said for Asriel. After this speech,Chara really wished she could lose her politic education and trash off her great aunt with punches.

"...Okay...",Asriel said,before resuming to eat off his pie slice. He sounded slightly hurt and sad.

"Lapis! You can help me put up the signs?",Pearl said,turning around to a girl with blue hair,freckles,and a haircut slightly similar to Pearl's,but longer,and wearing a blue dress outfit with jeans and black boots. Lapis Lazulli was a part-time worker of the Crystal Shack,and very laid-back and calm.

"I would help,but I'm trapped on the chains of laziness...",Lapis said,making a sarcastic impression of a prisioner.

"Oh my god! Why you all must be so difficult!? Alright,I will choose up...",Pearl said,and began to sing the Ip Dip counting-out game music.

 _Ip dip dip,_

 _My little ship,_

 _Sailing on the water,Like a cup and saucer,_

 _But you are not in it!_

Pearl finished the nursery rhyme pointing her finger at Chara.

"Oh come on!",Chara said,almost losing her politic stoicness. "Grauntie Pearl,you know I always talk about how much I feel I'll be attacked at any moment on those forest paths."

"Ugh! Those stories!",Pearl said in an angry tone,facepalming.

"I'm being honest. This town have some dark secrets you don't know. I swear spiders bited on me and its spelling 'BE CAREFUL'.",Chara tried to be the calmest possible speaking. She showed her arm to Pearl. Indeed,something was written. But it was actually 'EB CAREFUL'.

"...that is actually written 'EB CAREFUL'.",Pearl pointed out to Chara. Chara looked at her hand,in disbelief of what she was actually witnessing. Pearl patted Chara's head before continuing,"Don't worry girl,those are just myths,they aren't real and no one is going to harm you. So,you don't need to worry about anything."

Chara sighed in bitterness as she holded the arrow-shaped signs over her arms.

"Lets believe on the Perfect Pearl,not on Loser Chara! Ugh...",Chara said to herself in a deep self-hate as she hammered the signs over the trees. They had writtings of "WONDERFUL!","UNBELIEVABLE!",and mainly of "CRYSTAL SHACK UP AHEAD!". Chara was about to continue her task on another tree...then,she noticed and heard something odd. ...A metallic noise.

She asked to herself how the tree managed to make a metallic noise. Then,she tapped the hammer on the tree,with no intention of hanging a sign over it. More metallic noises. She cleaned some dust with her hand and she noticed the area she was hammering up was actually a very little door shaped like a square. Chara opened it with some difficult,to find some leavers of a dark violet color turned upwards. She pushed one.

Nothing.

She pushed the other.

Then,a hole on the ground opened behind herself. The same swan that was on her bed on the day she arrived with her sister on Inside Falls,whom was nearby,left with no delay. She turned around with a surprised gasp.

"Uh?",Chara said. She checked the inside of the hole,finding a book. A book she never saw or heard before. It was solid and heavy,with the cover and back made of leather. The front cover picture was the most interesing part. It had two figures of circles. They looked like gemstones. One of them was red like cherry,with a square facet. The other was blue like cobalt,with a triangle facet. On the middle of the two gems,an simple number. 3. Besides the number,there was no title,neither the name of the author.

After checking for anyone nearby,Chara opened the heavy book. She flipped one page and finded out a pink rose on this page. She stared at it for some moments before turning to the next page. She flipped another page,and began to read it.

" _It has been six years since I began to unravel the mysteries and wonders on the town of Inside Falls,Oregon_.",Chara said,reading the writtings of the page. 'What is this all?',she commented with herself,as she flipped more book pages.

She stopped the flipping on one page that had a illustration with a blue ray of letters forming the phrase 'BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR'. She began to read: "Unfortunately,there is deep dark truths behind this apparently innocent place. _They_ are watching me. I must hide this book from _them_. Remember: Be careful about what you wish on Inside Falls."

"Be careful about what you wish on Inside Falls...?",Chara said to herself as she closed the book. She reflected for a moment about what the book was talking about,and began to think if she should take this aesop to the heart or not. Suddenly,Frisk came in by rolling out of the top of the log that was behind Chara and falling clumsly on the ground. Chara screamed in shock and almost couldn't prevent the book from falling on the ground.

"H-hey Chara,hehe...",Frisk said with an awkward smile. It was obvious that she was trying to appear for Chara in a cool way,but she failed up miserably.

"Don't scare me like that again!",Chara said,very angry about the unexpected appearence. But when she noticed Frisk's slightly hurt but understanding look,she putted a hand on one of Frisk's shoulders to reasurre her she was just shocked for a moment,and not angry at her.

"Heh...well,by the way,what is that?",Frisk said,pointing to the book.

"Hmm,follow me up,before the bird meat appears.",Chara said with a smirk,indirectly talking about the swan,as she walked towards the exit of the forest. Frisk just followed her,slightly disgusted about the morbid pun Chara made.

"I'll confess I'm happy Grauntie Pearl is the one wrong. Inside Falls really has something dark behind the innocent appearence.",Chara said with a large smirk as she showed some of the book's pages for Frisk.

"Wooow,spooky.",Frisk commented. Chara wasn't sure if she was genuinely scared or just trying to be scared.

"And this is surely interesing...sometimes,the pages stop with the writtings,like the author just dissapeared.",Chara commented as she flipped more pages on the book. The two suddenly heard a doorbell. "Eh? Who is this?"

"I will confess something,sis...",Frisk said,crossing her legs on the chair's arm. "This gal got four new friends! Tee heh,tee heeeeh!",Frisk felt back on the air,laughing sweetly. Chara lost her amused face and the expression on her face was pratically screaming 'Oh my god,stop'.

"So what I got here is...that in the middle time I was in the forest,you found out new friends?",Chara said,trying to not burst into anger.

"Well,heheh...I guess Frisk is the Queen of Friendship!",Frisk said,getting up to make a noble queen pose on the char's arm. The doorbell ringed again,twice this time. "I'm coming guys!",Frisk said,climbling down the chair arm and going to the door. Chara stayed on the living room,sititng on the same chair and reading the mysterious book she found on the forest. Pearl came in and saw Chara.

"What is that you are reading?",Pearl said,curious about the weird book. Chara putted up the book below her and sitted over it,trying to put up a friendly smile.

"I was just reading an issue of...uhm...",Chara looked around and spotted an comic book cover decipting ballerinas. "The Ballerinas of Peace?"

"Oh,what a nice thing to read!",Pearl said,clapping her hands together with a smile.

"Hey guys,say hello to my new friends!",Frisk said for both Chara and Pearl,who turned around to face on the entrance of the door four new figures behind Frisk. They were wearing hoodies of different colors,jeans and pants. Their eyes were hidden,but it was clear they had a pale skin. Actually...much more paler than Chara,since theirs were pratically snow white. Their noises also had a circle shape.

"Heya.",the one with the dark violet hoodie said as he waved for Chara and Pearl.

"...Uhm,Greetings?",Chara said,trying to be polite.

"Welcome,welcome.",Pearl said,bowing for the four.

"We meeted at the graveyard. They are so different from each other that they are attractive as a group!",Frisk explained,making motions with her hands and circling her four friends. Chara was very suspicious of them,but she was polite,so she would just go piece trough piece in the first impression.

"You all have names?",Chara said. The four looked at each other nervously,and they picked from the pockets some pieces of paper and pens with few ink inside. They writted things and showed for Chara and Pearl what apparently was their names,with nervous smiles. The purple one was "Timothy",the green one was "Dylan",the yellow one was "Laura" and the red one was "Penelope".

"They showed this to me as they presented themselves.",Frisk explained for Chara.

"...Uh...what is that red thing on your cheeks?",Chara asked,pointing out to the four's cheeks. They were dripping something weird on blood red color,making Chara even more suspicious of them.

"I-its punch.",'Laura' explained with a even larger awkward smile.

"Oh,punch is cool. Lets get some fruits to make some!",Frisk said,and opened up the door. They made weird noises as they stumbled with each other,got up and got out,with Frisk going right behind them. While Pearl was reading the issue of "The Ballerinas of Peace" on the same chair the twins used,Chara stood there,confused...but also,very suspicious about Frisk's new friends.

"There was something deeply wrong about those guys. So,I decided to check the book for information."

Chara was on the attic,sitting on her bed and flipping trought the book. She eventually found a page. A page about beings know as "The Phantoms".

"If you see a creature that has a skin as white as snow,with extremely weird behavior and with... _inhuman characteristics_?! Don't approach them,because they are...",Chara readed the page out loud,gasping before she could finish reading the page. The illustration showed four omnious beings of sinister appearence,as tall as Frisk's new friends. So,those four visitors Frisk briefly allowed in the house were...


	3. Trapped Under Crystals (Part 3)

" **GHOSTS!** ",Chara screamed loudly,in extreme panic. She quickly closed the book and went to the window,which was another peculiar thing on the town: all the windows shared up the design of a large ball with a "X" on the center,which was apparently the symbol of the town. Chara crouched up to see Frisk with her new friends. She yelled,yelled for Frisk to watch out...but she didn' hear it. 'Timothy' inserted his two hands over Frisk's neck,making Chara yell on frustation and despair,but suddenly,he removed it,to reveal a necklace made of violet rose petals.

"Awww...thanks...",Frisk said,blushing.

"...the friends of my sister are monster ghosts,or I'm losing my sanity?",Chara wondered to herself. She heard some chair pulling noises behind her and turned around to face her cousin Asriel,fixing up a lightbulb. She slightly smiled up.

"Probably its just your fears. I was one of those who noticed you talking on this empty room.",Asriel said for Chara,still fixing up the lightbulb.

"Asriel,you saw Frisk's new friends. They are monster ghosts,right?",Chara asked,really wishing for a 'yes' or something nearby that answer.

"Well...t-they did hurt Frisk yet?",Asriel said,genuinely scared.

"...No.",Chara said,looking down and sounding defeated and hopeless of any trust.

"You aren't the only one,Chara. I noticed weird things in my stay on this town. The mailwoman for example...I'm sure she is a witch on disguise.",Asriel said for Chara,as he remembered he once saw a mailwoman with unkept black hair pass by him,and him leaving the seat awkwardly on fear. "But you still need proofs,or else no one will believe on you,and some will see you as crazy."

"Thanks Azzy. You are the best.",Chara said,with a big and thankful smile.

"Heheh...I'm actually happy that my good heart is useful...",Asriel said,blushing and laughing.

"Asriel! The toilet flush isn't working!",both Chara and Asriel heard Pearl's voice shout out from the bathroom.

"Sorry Chara. See you later...",Asriel said before leaving the attic,letting Chara alone on the room that reflected a red light with the "X above an O" symbol of the window on the floor.

"I may have a cold shell,but my core is golden. I'm going to discover everything behind those friends of hers,so I can protect her."

Chara grabbed a camera and followed Frisk and her new four friends over all their hangout. And just then,they displayed weird behavior: sometimes,they had weird twitches over their body limbs,and they stared at Frisk with a weird kind of smile when she was distracted. Chara recorded every moment on the camera,and quickly shutted it off after every recording to not be discovered.

"Those four reached the absolute."

Frisk was choosing hairclips and acessories on the mirror,when suddenly,her twin Chara opened the door.

"We need to talk about your friends,Frisk.",Chara said,in a strict,slow and extremely clear voice.

"They aren't the best? Hey,check out the kiss Timothy gave to my hand!",Frisk extended her hand for Chara,showing a large,dark peach colored mark. Chara screamed in surprise,making Frisk laugh up.

"...Uhm...Chara? I was actually just joking. That was a leaf blower accident.",Frisk confessed on a sincere voice. Chara looked very confused,but soon she wore her serious face again,ready to return to the point.

"Frisk,I want to warn you that your friends aren't actually what they seem to be.",Chara strictly said,as she extended the mysterious book to Frisk's face. She gasped on surprise.

"W-wait...are they actually beings from another world?...",Frisk spilled out her inner thoughts,afraid of the possibility.

"Maybe they are actually...THIS.",Chara said,opening the book. But the page wasn't the one about the Phantoms. It was one about weird creatures with antennas on the top of the head,that could gain strenght trough mutation and were terrible. Frisk screamed in horror,and just then Chara noticed the error. She silently turned the pages until she reached to the page that really mattered. "Here it is. The right one."

"Ghosts aren't funny C-chara...",Frisk said,denying the apparent truth.

"That is not a joke. This is the reality,Frisk. They are hiding their eyes because their eyes are soulless voids.",Chara said,defending out her point.

"Or its just their style.",Frisk said,very quietly.

"Frisk! You don't get what the book of Inside Falls says?! 'Be Careful What You Wish For'!",Chara spoke,more loudly and more angrily.

"Well...what if I wish for heart earrings?",Frisk said,attempting a laid-back smile as she inserted earrings shaped like cartoonish hearts of blue color on her ears. Chara sighed in deception.

"You can't accept it,sister...?",Chara said in a lower voice,before shaking Frisk with all her strenght and screaming," **They are going to drag your soul to HELL!** "

Frisk screamed in denial,and she suddenly pushed Chara,making her loose her grasp over her and knock her agains't the wall out of the attic.

" _ **NO! THEY WON'T! YOU ARE LYING TO ME!**_ ",Frisk quickly answered as she closed the door. Chara could only hear the cries and sobs from her twin sister from behind the door. She felt like a horrible monster...and she hated feeling like a horrible monster towards the ones she loved.

She curled on the floor,wishing something could erase her existence or,at least,give the answer to her problems...

At the 5:00 PM,Frisk was wearing a different jumper,bow and jeans for the hangout with her four new friends. Instead of the blue jumper with the red heart,the blue jeans and the blue bow on the neck,she was wearing a cherry redsparkly jumper with a owl figure,black jeans and a equally black bow. Despite all,however,she was still heartbroken about how her sister treated her. She climbed down the stairs and just gave a very small smile when she noticed her four new friends were there to pick her on the door. Chara looked at the five with a sad face,sitting on a chair with the camera on her lap.

"Azzy was right...I don't have any proof...",Chara commented quietly with herself,as she watched the recording where Frisk played hopscotch with her four new friends. Chara fast-forwarded to the scene where she hugged the five together. "Probably I'm just a older twin exaggerately worried about the youn-",Chara was saying,but she suddenly stopped,when she noticed a weird detail almost poking out of the hoodies...

 _...antennas?..._

Chara was in extreme disbelief. She rewinded just to be sure she wasn't insane,and she screamed. She jumped out of the chair and ran towards the door,screaming,"Oh my goodness! I was the right one! GRAUNTIE PEARL! GRAUNTIE PEEEEARL!"

However,it was a really bad luck time. Pearl was showing to tourists a large and purple gemstone that looked like a kid,and she was having trouble explaining to the tourist what really was the gemstone. Chara couldn't wait.

"Welp...its just me and you guys.",Frisk said as she looked upwards to see the trees.

"Yes...just us and you...",the four said on a weird tone of voice,smirking.

"PEAAARL!",Chara tried to call for her great aunt again,but she didn't hear it. She saw Lapis ready to use a golf cart,painted on blue,white and violet. That was the only quick chance she had of saving her sister. "Lapis! W-wait,Lapis! Please let me borrow this cart! I must save my sister from monster ghosts!",Chara said,trying to sound the most trustful possible. Thankfully,Lapis gave the keys for Chara.

"Just don't run over anyone.",Lapis said before walking away from Chara. Chara quickly jumped in and inserted the key on its' slot,making the car start to work. Then,Asriel noticed it and went to the car to talk with Chara.

"Hey Chara...I know I'm not for adventures but,please take it to protect yourself and Frisk from those four guys.",Asriel said,giving to Chara an frying pan. It looked rusty,and it was made of iron.

"Thank you.",Chara quickly thanked off. She putted the frying pan on the seat next to hers,and drived off.

"I wish you good luck!",Asriel screamed,so Chara could listen to him. Chara heard Asriel's phrase,and smiled,feeling confident she would save Frisk...and afterwards,forgive her for being unecessarily rude.

Frisk was very sure she and her four new friends were very deep in the woods now. The trees were tall enough to make shadows that covered up the whole ground,and the sunlight barely had chance there.

"Well,Frisk...we have a little truth we must tell to you now.",Timothy said up. The four had their backs turned to Frisk.

"Don't worry,you guys can tell me anything.",Frisk said with a calm smile,but deep inside,she was actually pleading in a panicked face for them to not be beings from another dimension. Much less,evil beings from another dimension that were tricking her into being their friends.

"Alright...j-just please stay calm,alright?",Penelope said,trying to calm down Frisk. The four unzipped their hoodies and cloths...

...and Frisk didn't have a nice surprise.

The four weren't human. They had fur. Their colors reflected the colors of their hoodies. They had anteenas with different shapes. They had something like a TV screen on their bellies,TV screens with cracks. But the worst,was their faces. The faces were pale,with soulless eyes,rounded noses,and large teeth.

Frisk was in denial. She couldn't believe on what her eyes were seeing.

"That is weird? You need something to relax?...",the purple being,that once disguised himself as 'Timothy',asked to Frisk. "Well,let me explain...actually,we are known as 'tubbies'. You will need to sit down,okay?"

"Ah...",Frisk said,still in shock. She sitted on a rock near her,as she learned the real names of her 'friends': Tinky Winky,Dipsy,Laa-Laa and Po. Frisk found the names too adorable for their very creepy appearence.

"Anyways,short-long story: we need a leader so we can expand ourselves. You would be willing to lead us?",Tinky said for Frisk. Frisk thought well...and when she thought,she remembered about Chara's warning...she was right. Her friends weren't normal teenagers. She didn't even knew their ages!...and then...she wanted to return to her sister. But first,she had to explain she didn't want to be their leader.

"Guys...I'm sorry. I can't be your leader. You guys are creepy-nice,but I'm a human,and you guys are...tubbies? Uhm...",Frisk said,awkwarded out.

"Its okay. You will never be forgettable to us...",Tinky Wink said for Frisk. The four looked sad,and Frisk gave a sweet smile. "...Because we will capture you."

"Eh?!",Frisk said in surprise.

Tinky Wink advaned towards Frisk,startling her. An inhuman scream from Tinky clashed with Frisk's scared scream.

"Those ghosts are going to pay...don't worry Frisk. I'm coming for you.",Chara said to herself,as she drived trought the deepest part of the woods. She was going as fast as she could trough the path.

"Help me!",Frisk's voice called out from the depths of the forest.

"I will.",Chara said,louder than before,hoping Frisk could hear her voice,and feel safe.

Chara eventually reached to a wet,illuminated cave. She saw weird beings with colorful appearences and fur. An dark purple one was above a rock,and other ones,of different colors,circled...Frisk. Chara felt motivated to speed up,and she was ready to pick up the frying pan Asriel gave to her,as a weapon.

"Stop struggling,it will be worse for you! Oof...Claw,grab her up!",Tinky said. An tubbie of brown color tried to grab Frisk's hand,but she gave a kick on the belly,further breaking its screen. It knelt and holded the screen in pain.

"What is going on?!",Chara said in a genuinely surprised voice,as she got out of the cart as quick as she could. An tubbie of ice cyan color hissed at her,making her briefly back up. Nevertheless,she stood brave and firm.

"Chara! My friends are actually a bunch of creepy creatures with televisions inplanted on them!",Frisk screamed in a despaired voice. Chara was right. Her sister's friends were definitively not human...but they weren't really ghosts.

"Huh...so that was it.",Chara said,understanding where she was wrong. She opened the mysterious book and flipped it up. She found the page that talked about the tubbies and began to read aloud:

' _TUBBIES: Mysterious beings of the Inside Falls forest. Their weakness is unknow._ '

When she lowered the book from her face,she quickly noticed her sister was tied on a tree,a large string wrapped on her arms and torso. She was struggling and weeping to free herself. Chara quickly putted thebook on her hoodie's pocket,and picked the frying pan as a weapon.

"AHEM. ...You better free my sister now.",Chara said,coldly,toward the tubbies.

"Chill. You actually don't get what is happening. She wasn't captured by us. She will willingly lead us for all eternity. Right,our master?",Tinky Wink explained for Chara and,afterwards,asked For Firsk.

"NEVER!",Frisk said,trying to sound angry and brave,but actually sounding scared and despaired. An orange tubbie covered her mouth,and she made muffled scared noises. Chara holded the frying pan as a weapon,making the most furious face she could do on that hour.

"You will regret not giving her back.",Chara said in a cold and raspy voice.

"Don't toy with us,little girl! You will never be able to defeat us! We are a powerful race that can spread corruption and-",Tinky Winky was saying...

Before he was casually wacked away by Chara with the frying pan. She quickly did the same with the other tubbies surrounding Frisk. She freed Frisk from the string,and ran to the cart. Hastily,Chara made the car activate off,and they escaped.

...but it was far from being over.

"Chara...what if they return to get us?",Frisk asked to her twin Chara,scared.

"Meeeh. They were easily whacked with the frying pan. They won't be able to follow us.",Chara answered,not worried. ...but they should be worried.

The two,suddenly,saw four large shadows behind them. Frisk and Chara screamed in fear. Chara speeeded up the cart,but some beings were thrown over the cart. Light brown 'tubbies' with veins over their faces,frowns,and no arms. They screeched and tried to attack. Frisk pushed out two of them: one that was nearby her,and other that was over Chara's face. Sadly,Chara's old green hat was lost.

"Thanks,Frisk...",Chara said,extremely dizzy from the pain.

"Heh...no problem,I guess. I just hope they can survive...",Frisk replied. Then,she noticed a stronger,bigger Tinky Winky was punching a tree towards the cart. She screamed. When Chara noticed why her sister was screaming,she screamed along. The cart was hitted,and it was thrown towards the Crystal Shack,landing nearby it. It was destroyed,but thankfully,Chara and Frisk crawled out of it with no fatal injuries. But four beings were there,obscured by the shadow. Chara throwed the frying pan at one of them,but they punched it like it was a simple leaf.

"AAAAAH!",Chara and Frisk screamed together,hugging themselves.

"Wait...where is Grauntie Pearl?",Chara asked to Frisk. Pearl was busy guiding some tourist inside the Crystal Shack. They couldn't count with her and her aid...But Frisk,suddenly,had a idea.

"Hey...Chara,pick the axe,and go cut up the biggest tree you can. Aim it at them,I have a plan...",Frisk whispered for Chara.

"What?...",Chara said,regretfully going along with her younger twin's plan. She pick the axe and went to the largest tree she would find. While it happened,Frisk walked towards the four beginnings.

"I accept to be your leader.",Frisk said,faking she was giving up,and accepting her 'destiny'. The four beings de-transformed themselves back to their regular tubby forms,walking towards Frisk with a smile. But suddenly,they heard a falling noise. The tubbies noticed they felt for a trap and ran backwards,but the tree felt on their legs,making them screech on pain. Chara came back with a large smirk over her face. Altrought Frisk felt alot of pity for the tubbies,she hi-fived Chara with a small smile.

The tubbies managed to crawl out of the tree,and they ran back to the forest. Frisk and Chara watched as they ran,and dropped some kind of blue liquid on their way. The swan was holding one of the light brown smaller ones on its beak.

"...I am sorry I was stupid enough to not believe on you,sis...",Frisk said,cleaning her hair from the autumn leaves on her hair.

"Don't feel like that. We would be dead meat,if it weren't for you.",Chara said,comforting Frisk.

"Its sad my first bunch of friends were just luring me into being their leader.",Frisk said,looking to the forest,to the trail of blue liquid.

"Don't worry,you will find real friends very soon.",Chara said,putting one of her hands over Frisk's shoulder.

"Heh...thanks,sis. You are the bestest sister I could ever ask off...",Frisk said,as she gently hugged Chara,surprising her a little bit. Then,Chara hugged her back,patting her on the back. Frisk rested her head over Chara's shoulder.

The twins finally entered back on the Crystal Shack. They didn't look like it,but both were extremey tired. They turned to the balcony and faced off with Grauntie Pearl,whom was actually very worried with their absence.

"Finally you two got here! And- OH MY GOODNESS! What happened to you two?!",Pearl said,first,on an angry voice,and then,to a very worried voice. The two twins were ready to walk away,awkward about the thought that would have to explain the bizzare event that happened with them,but Pearl interrupted,"Oh! You might wanna take something! Because,well,the inventory is overstocked. So,you might take a free gift!"

"Oh!",Frisk said,turning around.

"Alright then...lets go check it out...",Chara said,switching to her stoic tone.

The two twins then began to look trought the store for something to choose as the 'free gift'. Chara decided to take one of the Crystal Shack's hats as her gift. It was yellow and white,designed for girls,and had the figure of a buttercup flower,which felt extremely well on Chara's taste.

"Well,this looks nice.",Chara commented,as she looked at herself on the mirror wearing the hat.

"Oh my GOODNESS!",Frisk suddenly exclaimed. She picked an item from the box,and exposed it. It was a closed-up umbrella with a weird color pallete: blue,violet and red mixed in a chaotic way. "What a lovely umbrella!",Frisk exclaimed,as she hugged the closed umbrella and twirled around the entrance.

"Wha...I thought she would take a toy?...",Pearl said in disbelief of what she was actually seeing.

"Well,she is happy with it.",Chara commented,not as surprised as her great aunt was.

"This book told to me that I should be careful about what I could wish on Inside Falls. But fighting an army of bears with antennas with someone by your side,you will always wish this person on your side."

"Our great aunt told to us that there is nothing to worry about this town,and that every mythical being is a myth. But maybe...there is a even more darker secret,awaiting to be uncovered."


	4. The Tale of Destiny (Part 1)

"Are you ready to lose to me?",Chara said,pouring some syrup on the breakfast she and her sister were about to eat: large waffles.

"Hah,I am the one that is going to win,sis.",Frisk said,smiling as she also poured syrup on her pile of waffles. After pouring the syrup on the waffles,the two twins picked up a knife and fork for themselves.

"1,2,3... waffle challenge!",the two twins said in unision,as they began to cut the waffles with the fork to eat.

However,while Chara ate with patience,Frisk ate on a exaggerately fast rate,almost vomiting up the waffles after finish up the breakfast. Despite it,she threw her arms on the air in victory. Chara sighed and picked up a newspaper. Suddenly,she gasped in surprise.

"Woah...no way. Frisk,check that.",Chara commented with an dark smile as she showed to her sister the newspaper page she was reading.

"Woah...plushes of big owls? It sounds cute.",Frisk said,looking at the left side of the newspaper,that was showing up an advertisement of large plushies of owl appearence.

"...Actually,no.",Chara said,pointing her finger to the right side,who was showing an advertisement of a contest about monster videos. "We see way creepier and cooler stuff than what is showing here. ...wait...we don't have any recordings of those tubbies,right?"

"Hmm-hmm. Just the memories...oh,and this.",Frisk answered,and afterwards,showed something on her hand. The piece of a skin of the smaller,light brown tubbies. It was dry,and had the texture of a dry leaf.

"Disgusting...",Chara commented. Frisk just nodded her head in agreement,wondering how and why she saved that. Suddenly,the two twins saw Grauntie Pearl walking towards them with an excited smile.

"Hello kids! Do you know what day it is?",Pearl said,with a motherly excitment.

"*sigh*...Anniversary day?",Chara said,sounding bored and uninteresed.

"Family Hangout?",Frisk said,being the twin most interesed on Pearl's question.

"That is right,Frisk!",Pearl replied in an excited voice as she went to the fridge pick up some milk. "We will have a break from our work and hangout,like a real family should."

"...Grauntie Pearl,I hope this hangout won't be like the previous one.",Chara said on a stoic voice,remembering about when she and Frisk helped Pearl make cash out of crystals,and when the three were arrested because of counterfeit.

"It was very cold...brrr...",Frisk said on a sad voice,also remembering of this bad day.

"I know,I'm honestly sorry for that...but don't worry,I'll make up for it with a real family hangout. Now,prepare yourselves because we will go to the car!",Pearl said,trying her best to reasurre the twins this 'family hangout' would be genuinely nice.

"YEAH!",Frisk cheered,lifting her fist on the air.

"Boy golly here we go...",Chara bitterly commented with herself,refusing to believe on her great aunt's words.

The twins were being transported by Pearl's car. Frisk was wearing an magenta jumper with a gold star on the middle,and black jeans. Both she and Chara were blindfolded. A plan from Pearl for them to not discover the 'secret'.

"I swear if we find an killer rabbit...",Chara said in a sour and angry voice. For her,blindfolds were a sign of bad luck.

"I hope its something cool like a...oh,a deer! A very beautiful deer.",Frisk said,in a more happy and loud voice.

"Oh,I'm sure it will be something even more greater than a simple deer!",Pearl said for Frisk.

Pearl's car parked up on a curious set of buildings in ruins,of eastern style. Like chinese or japanese houses that once somebody had lived in. Pearl was the first one to jump out of the car,followed by Chara and Frisk,whom were still blindfolded.

"Alright,you can open up!",Pearl said. Chara and Frisk removed their blindfolds,and looked at Pearl.

"Taa-daa! Its Eastern Season!",Pearl said with an excited smile,standing below a sign hanged between two wooden plans that readed 'EASTERN SEASON,OPENING TODAY!'. The two twin girls were both extremely confused.

"Eastern?",Frisk said. She was wondering why Inside Falls would have a season about 'chinese or japanese stuff'.

"What is the meaning off all of that,mistress?",Chara said in a polite way.

"Its going to be wonderful! Everyone from the town is here as well!",Pearl said,and pointed out to the left,showing that many townfolks were there as well,taking pictures of the ancient eastern houses. And some of them were entering inside the houses as well. "Isn't this real family bounding,kids?"

"Grauntie Pearl,why you suddenly want to bond with us both?",Chara asked,suspicious of Pearl's current behavior.

"Well,Grauntie Pearl was actually an Eastern Season loner before you two came: nobody comes with me,because...sadly...nobody likes me.",Pearl explained,clapping her hands together with an slightly sad face.

"Hey,sis,I think she just wants to put us on a house...",Frisk whispered on Chara's ear. Chara completely agreed.

"Don't worry,I have the perfect thing to cheer you two up!",Pearl said with an smile,as she pulled two things from behind her back: two chinese hats with names written in-front of them. Chara's name was written on the left hat with yellow and green letters,while Frisk's name was written on the right hat with blue and violet letters. The twins picked up their respective hats,but the starting letters from their names peeled off a little. "We will have eight hours of fun exploring those eastern ruins!"

"Oh god...eight hours...",Chara quietly said,already predicting immense trouble.

"I have the poem book!",Pearl happily said,showing to the twins a book of cyan cover about mixed poems.

"NO,ONE BILLION OF TIMES!",Chara screamed loudly,making an angry face where her black eyebags where very visible and her unnatural red eyes where very scary.

"There isn't other way?",Frisk said,putting her hat in a awkward way above her head.

"I SAW HIM! I SAW HIM ONCE MORE!",an voice suddenly called out. It sounded exactly like a male adult on his middle age. Out from the ruins,stumbling and crashing on alot of things,came an adult man...no,actually,an adult living skeleton. His skull,which was his face,had cracks on the eyes,and the eys were purely black with white pupils. He weared black and white piece of clothings,and weared a broken glass. "The Inside Falls dragon DESTINY! Run away before he breaks all of your minds as well!"

"Uhm,excuse me sir? What is the dragon Destiny?",Frisk asked timidly to the adult skeleton,extending her hand to him. Suddenly,he covered her hand with his two hands,who were,obviously,skeleton-like and had a hole on the middle of them.

"Run away,young lady! Run before the dragon can kidnap you!",the adult skeleton said,in a VERY worried voice. Out of the wooden house near the eastern ruins,came another skeleton. Very shorter,with a blue outfit,and a more rounded head shape than the taller skeleton,who had a oval head shape.

"dad,stop with that. you are scaring off the visitors...",the short skeleton said,in a low and slow voice,to the taller skeleton,who was apparently his father.

"But I have proofs. REAL PROOFS.",the taller skeleton assured to his son.

The tall skeleton in black and wait pointed to the ground,and there was scales,scales of a golden color and big size on the ground. "THERE! Those are the scales of that big chinese dragon! He had a mustache on his nasal holes,little wings on his head!...and attractive eyes,like this lady.",he said,pointing to Pearl after finishing his speech.

"Uhm...",Pearl said,holding her nose and blushing.

"It chased me,making me drop my glass,and he flied to the Mountain of Yellow Diamond! YOU MUST BELIEVE ON ME!",the tall skeleton said,pointing to his chest as he tried to proof his point. But then,everybody,except the Dreemurrs,began to laugh at the skeleton's face.

He sadly walked away,realizing nobody would listen to him.

"...That was curious. Well,I'll check my backpack to see if we really are ready!",Pearl said,recovering from the shock. She opened her backpack and checked out inside.

"Hmm...you heard what the skeleton said,Frisk?",Chara asked to her sister.

"...Destiny? The dragon,I mean...",Frisk replied to Chara.

"Exactly. If we record him in action,we can get that prize. And we will share.",Chara said with an smile.

"Oh my goodness!",said Frisk,as she began to think on the possibility of getting a big owl plush,to impress three imaginary friends she had since she was very small. She widely opened her eyes,revealing her sky blue and brown eyes.

"Uh...Frisk?",Chara said,poking Frisk's nose in a attempt to bring her back to reality. After some attempts,Frisk finally snapped back to reality.

"Oh...as long as the dragon isn't hurt,I am along this!",Frisk said,with a determined stance.

"Hey Grauntie Pearl,change of plans! We will go to the Mountain of Yellow Diamond to find that Destiny!",Chara said for Pearl,trying to put a non-suspicious stance. Then,she looked at Frisk and the two began to chant to get Pearl's attention:

' _Dragon hunt! Dragon hunt!_ '

The tall skeleton from before returned,accidentaly joining the chant of dragon hunt. The twins stopped making their chant and looked at the skeleton. Pearl also looked at the skeleton,very confused.

"Erm...sorry,youngsters.",The skeleton apologized,making an common stance,adjusting his glasses and walking away with his hands on his back.

"Hey guys! I heard you are going to a dragon hunt!",Asriel's soft voice suddenly ringed in. Frisk,Chara and Pearl turned around their heads to face Asriel carrying a large backpack behind him.

"Asriel!",Frisk happily said as both she and Chara approached of Asriel.

"Its nice to see you again rosey!",Asriel said in a playful way. afterwards,he and Frisk shared a fist bump and made sparkling noises. "I actually got hiking tools for three people,so you can use it for the dragon hunting."

"Woah woah woah,let the kids choose up! So,do you prefer to waste your precious time with an 'fantaaastic' dragon hunt adventure,or explore all the houses of this wonderful eastern ruins with your Great Aunt Pearl?",Pearl said for Asriel and asked for Frisk and Chara.

Frisk and Chara looked at Asriel,who was scratching the high hunk of fur on his head. The two looked back at Pearl,who was making a reasurring pose with her left hand on her chest. The two looked at the distance,seeing a high mountain that was the Mountain of Yellow Diamond. The two looked at themselves. Chara was wearing a calm smirk,while Frisk's smile was big.

"Sooo?",Pearl said,extendind her head for the two twin's face.

Suddenly,Chara and Frisk ran to Asriel,laughing and hugging him. Altrough he was surprised,he quickly joined the laughter and hugged back. The hug ended fastly,but the three were still laughing,as they went to a different direction,ready to go hunting the dragon Destiny.

"Ah! How dare they abandon me like that? Hmpth,its not like I'm not brave enough to check those ruins by myself.",Pearl said,surprised and,deep inside,heartbroken.

Asriel,Chara and Frisk were running trought a dense forest,laughing,jumping over mud pools and tree brenches. They were very ready to find the great dragon Destiny. If only they noticed the dragon was nearby,watching them...


	5. The Tale of Destiny (Part 2)

The trio stopped their tracks when they felt they were on a area very near to the mountain.

"We must keep this plan straight,so we can win. And if we want to win,we want to avoid problems. What is a big problem on any kind of monster hunt?",Chara said,pacing around Frisk and Asriel.

"Being a major character who dies can be a big trouble on a movie. Wait...I am the major character who dies?! THAT is creepy!",Asriel said,on a scared voice and holding the cloth of his shirt.

"No no no no no. Camera is a big trouble. For example,a vampire appears. Asriel,can you be the vampire?",Chara explained and asked for Asriel.

Asriel nodded,and tried his best on a pose of a vampire of a movie poster.

"Ahah! An vampire!",Chara said,mimicking an actor. She reached to her hoodie's pockets,patting them. "Oh no! Where is my camera?",Chara continued,and she finally reached to the camera on her pocket. "Here it is! Oh..no battery...*ahem* See? You got my point?"

"...Actually,your point is reasonable.",Asriel said,dropping the vampire pose.

"So,that is why I bought seven disposable cameras and hidded them on six places.",explained Chara. "Two sets are on my hoodie's pockets,two sets are under your possesion,one set are on my very hoodie,and the last one...under my hat. This plan will surely not fail. Alright,lets test the cameras before we climb up the mountain."

Asriel aimed the disposable camera on himself,taking a shot. Scared by the camera's flash,he accidentaly losed his grasp on it,making it fall on a pool of mud. Frisk saw a humming-bird flying towards her,and she accidentaly threw her camera on a tree,cracking it.

"Be careful guys,don't lose the cameras!",Chara warned.

"What,don't lose the cameras?",Asriel asked,very confused.

"Yeah!",Chara answered,crossing her arms.

"Uhm,two of my cameras felt on mud. Heheh...",Asriel said,scratching the back of his head as he awkwardly laughed.

"So,according to my calculations,we have-",Chara was about to say the group had thirty-nine disposable cameras,but her grasp on the camera was so strong that she accidentaly broke that as well. "...thirty-eight cameras...",Chara finished,in a slow voice.

"I hope we won't keep running out of cameras.",Frisk commented,checking her sack that currently had six cameras.

"So,the plan to lure the monster is trough the use of citrus fruits.",Chara explained out.

"I got some! I'll taste them first.",Asriel said,as he pulled from his backpack a sack full of weird fruits of bright violet color. He chewed on one of them,coughing it afterwards. "Ew! It tastes very sour!"

"Kinda like my shell.",Chara commented. Frisk and Chara laughed together. Asriel awkwardly joined the laughter after choking the fruit out of his mouth.

Now,it was time to climb out.

Chara,Frisk and Asriel wore their climbing boots,and threw their hooks upwards. They felt their hooks holding own on something,and began to climb. A mist slowly made its presence clear,obscuring the vision from the teenagers. Asriel turned up a lantern,and with Chara's permission,hanged it over her arm. They continued the climbing,until they reached to a platform. The lantern possibilited the vision of the sign that readed 'MOUNTAIN OF YELLOW DIAMOND'.

"Yellow Diamond...well,it sounds like a villian name.",Asriel commented after reading the sign.

The group heard a loud roar on the distance. It sounded omnious,and mysterious.

"A-asriel...I'm scared...",Frisk said,hugging Asriel afterwards.

"...I confess I'm as scared as you.",Asriel replied,patting Frisk's head to comfort her.

A spider-like being suddenly appeared,stealing the lamp from Chara.

"What?! Oh godda-...great,we can't see anything anymore.",Chara said,almost swearing up on the middle of the speech.

"Chara...I think we should climb down...I don't think it will be very worth anymore...",Asriel said for Chara,still comforting Frisk by patting her head.

"Don't worry,we will make over it. And perhaps,gain a photo to keep our honor alive.",Chara said,on a kind of creepy voice. Nevertheless,Asriel and Frisk decided they would go along Chara,no matter what happens.

The three were making up their path over the Mountain of Yellow Diamond. To cease the tension between themselves,Frisk and Asriel began to sing a song together: Asriel was making up the 'instrumental' part while Frisk maked the vocals.

 _Its gonna be a cool adventure,_

 _I got my friend and my sister on my side~_

 _I will keep hoping for the best outcome,_

 _Even trought I don't know how its gonna be~_

"I wonder why we didn't write this yet.",Asriel said with a smile over his face for Frisk.

"Hey! You are listening?",Chara suddenly spoke to her companions,holding one of the disposable cameras. The same omnious roar was heard on the distance. Some mountain birds that were resting on the rocks flied away,far from the sound. "This is it!"

"Yeah!",Chara and Frisk said together,high-fiving. As the twins went ahead,Asriel picked up a piece of wood,putting it in-front of him like a shield. As they climbed up the mountain,and reached to the top,they found out the top was very large. On the distance of the platform,they saw a purely black silhouette,shaped like a dragon. The group hided behind a rock,preparing the cameras.

"Prepare off. We will go when I say three! One,two...THREE!",Chara spoke.

The three ran towards the creature,snapping photos,and they breaked their run when they approached too much. ...and for their unfortunate luck,it was just the rock of a dragon,where some bird nests rested in.

"What...I-i thought I heard a dragon roar...",Chara said,in disbelief.

The 'roar' was actually the arrival of the adult birds,who twiked so loud that,on the distance,it could easily be mistaken as a dragon.

"Cool! Birds!",Asriel excitedly said,as he took a picture of the adult birds.

"...Maybe that skeleton man was just a weirdo...",Chara said,feeling defeated and tricked.

"He may have dropped his glasses for another reason as well.",Frisk agreed,feeling as defeated as her twin sister.


	6. The Tale of Destiny (Part 3)

"What we will say for Grauntie Pearl? We ran for her just to find nothing...",Chara said,as she angrily kicked a small rock away. The rock rolled toward the left edge of the platform,falling down. Suddenly,the platform began to tremble. "W-w-woah,what is this?"

The silhouette of a flying dragon suddenly appeared. The dragon looked like it was flying away.

"WOAH!",Frisk screamed.

"Yes! That is it!",Chara spoke in victory,as she aimed the camera towards the dragon,taking as much pictures she could. "That is our only chance guys!",she continued. But when Chara turned around,still with the camera on her face,she saw that Frisk and Asriel were backing up. In fear. "From what you two are wishing to run?",Chara asked on curiosity.

"C-chara?",Frisk and Asriel said,almost in unision and also wit a similar,scared voice.

"Taking pictures isn't a hard task. Unless if you don't have arms. Heh.",Chara laughed at her own joke,and turned around to aim the camera at the dragon...just to see that the dragon was on her face.

A dragon exactly similar to the chinese myths,in golden and orange colors.

The giant dragon roared. Chara dropped her camera,understanding why her cousin and her twin sister were scared. The three soon began to run away. The platform was actually very long,so it would take a good while to return to the path. And it wasn't the right hour to go slow.

The dragon used it's tail to make a rock fly towards Chara and Frisk. The two rolled out of harm,almost getting hit by the rock. The twins got up with Asriel,as they finally were approaching the path to climb down. Chara tried to take a photo from the dragon,but the tip of the dragon's tail touched it,making it crack.

"Oh no!",Chara screamed. She felt a hand grab her right arm. Asriel was carrying Frisk on his right arm,and pulling Chara with his left hand.

"I just hope some bird photos can make out for the loss!",Asriel screamed the loudest he could,since the dragon's step noises were extremely loud.

"It makes up,but just a LITTLE!",Chara also screamed,holding thighly on her hat.

The three reached to their specific climbing ropes and began to climb down the fastest their could. Chara tried to take another photo,but she found out the lens were cracked. She reached to her last camera,but it didn't even bother to work.

"Azzy! You have any spare cam-",Chara was asking,until she noticed Asriel was throwing his cameras on the dragon's feet,trying to stop it.

"...Oh,sorry. Here,take it!",Asriel said,throwing the camera for Chara. Chara tried to catch it as she climbed down,but unfortunately,she was too low to get it,and it flied away.

"Oh NO...oh double NO! Birds!",Chara said,first,mourning the loss of the camera,and afterwards,warning to her teammates of the birds. They clearly were annoyed by being disturbed,and were wishing revenge.

Frisk,Chara and Asriel ran trough all the forest,having to deal with birdies beaking their heads,and above all,the dragon chasing them. They were back on the Eastern Ruins,and chaos quickly spreaded over the ruins of chinese/japanese style.

"What do we do?!",Frisk pratically screamed.

Chara,then,remembered about the book. She hastily picked it up,opened it up and flipped trough the pages.

"The books says we must trap him on the bigger house!",Chara screamed as she readed the book to her teammates.

"The BIGGER?!",Frisk said,in disbelief.

The three screamed as the dragon's tail whipped them towards the largest house. They crashed up on the wall,injuring themselves alot. When they helped themselves get up,they found out the dragon,Destiny,charging at them,and they screamed. But thanks to the little door,it got stuck in there.

"I hope its ok.",Frisk said,trying to recover her breath.

"Yes! Its stuck. Just give me a second...",Chara said,as she checked out for her cameras. Unfortunately,no camera. Then,Frisk lifted Chara's hat up,revealing the last remaining camera. Chara laughed as she taked up the best shots she could from the being.

"The photos are ok?",Frisk asked for Chara.

"They,are,AMAZING.",Chara happily announced,as she bear-hugged her sister thighly. Frisk laughed happily,and hugged her back. Asriel was simply smiling,looking at the two sisters.

Destiny,still roaring,was hitted by a wooden plank,and it felt down...with,a metallic noise.

"What the...?",Chara said,interrupting the hug she was sharing with her twin.

Chara walked towards the being. It didn't react. She gave a small slap. Her hand slightly hurted,and she had contact with metal. She poked it with her feet. No reaction whatsoever. It was apparently dead. But Chara noticed something else as well.

"Guys,I think I found out something.",Chara said,calling to her teammates. As Chara's teammates approached the dragon and touched it,they also felt metal. The group eventually found a lever,and a circle marked with black,like it was some kind of trapdoor. In the center of the apparent trapdoor,a writting in black letters: 'GASTER WINGDINGS'. Chara needed the help from Asriel and Frisk to pull off the lever,and when it pulled out,the trapdoor opened up,with steam spreading out. Inside,they found out... _the tall and weird skeleton man in black and white from before,in a control room_.

"Oh come on! Why it isn-...oh...shoot...",the skeleton said,as he noticed that he was found.

"Wha-...Gaster?",Chara said,blindly guessing the skeleton's name. "So,you are the responsible for all of this."

"Ah,I!-...uh...I just wanted to be recognized...",Gaster confessed,with his closed hands trembling in shame.

"I don't get it...",Chara said.

"First,I accidentaly made a biomechanical brain wave generator. Then,I decided to operate machinery with my hands.",Gaster explained. His voice was broken and covered by a feeling of shame.

"Alright...but what you want with it?",Chara asked,in a more clear voice.

"Well...sometimes,as you get older,everybody starts losing their faith on your words,no matter about what they are.",Gaster started. "My son sometimes forget to pay a little visit to me...so I though maybe I could catch his attention with this large chinese dragon! Hahahahahah! Heheh...heh...you don't get how a father on his fourties tries so hard to get attention from his children."

Chara and Frisk picked up the chinese hats Grauntie Pearl gave to them,and sighed in deception.

"Woah,that is actually...pretty sad...",Asriel said,in shock.

"You ever tried to tell to your son the sadness you feel?",Frisk asked,feeling extreme pity for Gaster.

"Not yet,young lady. I have to work on the robot.",Gaster answered. He pressed a button,making an projector show up a blue-print from the dragon Destiny appear on the trapdoor. "That wasn't actually the only robot I made,by the way.",Gaster pressed the button again,and the projector showed an aquatic-dinosaur like being on a newspaper. "For a dear parent of mine died,and out of grief,I made a replica of the Loch Ness Monster...",he pressed the button again,showing a unknown figure. "and also,a big friend of mine didn't help me on the birthday of my younger son.",he pressed the button a last time,showing the newspaper picture of a airballon destroying a city with bombs. "And I made a airballon that destroyed up the whole downtown area.",Gaster finished,laughing in a creepy way.

"*ahem*,I'm sorry,but I must keep working on this dragon's weapon.",Gaster said. He crouched down and a construction noise began. It lasted for some seconds,until Gaster's left hand was extended for out of the dragon robot,in a grabbing motion. "Excuse me,but you kids have a english screwdriver?"

"That was a long journey just for a picture...",Chara commented with herself,as she picked up the last of the disposable cameras.

"Hey,I think there is space for some last pictures.",Frisk pointed out.

"Any ideas?",she asked for her cousin and her sister.

Pearl was sitting on a rock,with a sad look,hoping for the twins to come back. Her attempts at friendship with the townsfolk failed,and she was feeling very lonely. Suddenly,she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Greetings,Grauntie Pearl.",Chara greeted her great aunt as she,Frisk and Asriel came to her. She aimed the camera and took a photo of Pearl.

"Uh? Girls? I thought you were playing 'Fight' with Asriel! Look at how messy you all are!",Pearl said,genuinely surprised.

"Well,we were trying to find a dragon on the mountains.",Chara explained.

"But we learned that you are the only dragon we really need on our lives.",Frisk added out,blushing.

"Woah,hang there! I was actually having alot of fun! ...Well,making friendships...talking with my shadow...and hiding from the police. Guess I'll have to ear this ankle bracelet made of rock for now!",Pearl said,extending one of her oddly long legs to show a bracelet made of rock,colored in dark blue.

"So,there is a place on this rock for three teens to rest in?",Chara asked,sounding genuinely tired.

Pearl glared at Chara and Frisk with suspicious looks. But suddenly,the two putted up the chinese hats she gave to them.

"Awww,your girls!",Pearl said with a soft voice,as she hugged both Chara and Frisk. Asriel sitted on one of the empty places of the rock. Pearl looked shocked at Asriel's current state: His dark green and yellow jumper with the figure of a rainbow star on the chest was torn on many points,and he was slightly bleeding. "Asriel? What happened to you?"

"Its kind of hard to explain...",Asriel said,scratching his left ear.

"Alright everybody,make a pose.",Chara said,jumping out of Pearl's grasp to take a picture with the camera. "Say 'eastern'."

"Eastern!",Pearl,Frisk and Asriel said in unision,striking a pose.

As the four enjoyed a ray set of photos from the camera,they wondered about why sometimes they saw trees shaking,and leaves falling from them. It didn't exactly bother them,because they soon left the Eastern Ruins.


	7. Clay-Heads (Part 1)

Chara and Frisk were watching TV on the living room of the Crystal Shack. Frisk was knitting an jumper of aquamarine color (she,herself,was wearing a jumper of dark orange color with the figure of a banana,and wearing a bowtie of the same dark orange color),while Chara was using a fork and spoon to eat the slice of a butterscotch pie. Frisk extended one of her hands to the slice,but Chara gently pushed her hand away. The twins were watching a fantasy-action show about sword and axes.

 _"You really think you will win,Alexia? Don't make me laugh.",an tall man with a gray cape,pale skin and black eyes and hair said,pointing a long and slim sword toward the show's heroine._

 _"I have the arrows of ice!...and I heard you are weak agains't them!",said Alexia,angirl on green armory with magenta hair,brown eyes,and a confident smile. She was holding an long bow of light gray color on her left hand,while on the right hand,she was holding a quiver,with long normal arrows,and arrows that looked like they were made of ice._

 _"No! It can't be!",the tall man said,in disbelief._

 _"Alexia's Galaxy will continue after the commercials.",the female announcer of the TV said,as a brief part of the theme song of the show played._

"Oh my...I really hope she can beat off this horrible villian.",Frisk commented,dropping her jumper.

"Using your brains for whatever situation can make you as awesome as Alexia.",Chara said,looking at Frisk.

"You really think you can be as great as Alexia?",Frisk asked to her twin sister,raising an worried eyebrow and covering her chest with her hands.

"Friskey,my five senses are incredible for alot of things. Example: smelling your breath,I discover the smell off...*sniff*...",Chara started her answer,smelling Frisk's breath. "...a whole mouthwash bottle?!"

"It had the smell of sweet red fruits...",Frisk said,making a big nervous smile and shrugging. Just then,Chara noticed her twin's mouth was full of mouthwash of a red color.

Asriel,suddenly,came from the door's opening,carrying a broom and looking excited.

"Howdy girls! You won't believe what I found!",Asriel said,reflecting the excitment on his face.

"Hidden treasures.",Chara calmly tried to guess,wearing a sly smirk over her face.

"...I was actually about to guess that as well.",Frisk said,with a soft voice and smile on her face.

Asriel guided the twins to a dark corridor with a spider web on the left corner. There,on the middle of the wallpaper,was located a tall and large door,just slightly opened.

"I was cleaning up the dust from this place,when I suddenly cleaned the wallpaper finding out the shape of the door. I wonder what it have inside.",Asriel explained for the twins,as he guided the two to the door.

Asriel pushed the door with his two hands,taking a little while to open it. The trio looked inside the room,finding many sculptures. Judging by their slightly yellow skin,they were probably made with clay. All of them were known figures from history,and from old books.

"Wow...its some kind of museum of clay sculptures...",Chara said,very impressed,as she looked around the mysterious room with a flashlight.

"Its amazing...and beautiful.",Frisk said with a happy voice as she gently touched an clay sculpture of Aslan,the godly lion from the books of Narnia.

"This one isn't so beautiful.",Chara said,pointing her flashlight for a clay sculpture that was very realistic,and that looked alot like Grauntie Pearl.

"Hello!",Pearl happily said,revealing she wasn't a clay sculpture. Surprised by the sudden greeting,Chara screamed. Soon,Frisk and Asriel screamed as well,hugging themselves. "Oh,don't worry,its just your Grauntie Pearl!",Pearl said,trying to calm down the twins.

Frisk and Chara looked at Grauntie Pearl with a very confused look. Chara was angry,growling in a low voice.

"This is the Inside Falls Clay Museum!",Pearl said,like she was happily announcing something very great. "This attraction had a great fame...before I forgot it with time. But still,here they all are! King Arthur,Aslan...some kind of,giant queen?"

"I am honestly creeped out.",Chara said. And she was actually feeling scared; she wasn't using sarcasm or irony.

"And in my opinion,the greatest one: William Shakespeare! And its right-",Pearl was saying,before she noticed that the entire clay sculpture of Shakespeare was broken. There was shards of the sculpture on the ground,and his head wasn't on sight. "NO! No it can't be! Who dared to come here and break the statue?!",Pearl lamented with herself,as she picked the only arm that was somehow 'intact'. "...I...don't know how to fix clay sculptures..."

"Come on Grauntie Pearl,I want to see your smile.",Frisk said,approaching Pearl with a smile of pity. She hugged Pearl's back after listening her sniffs. After some seconds,she broke up the hug,feeling that Pearl was a little better. "If you want,Grauntie Pearl,I can use this old clay to make a whole new sculpture for you."

"You can actually try to mold a clay sculpture?",Pearl said,surprised,as she got up and turned towards the young dark skined girl.

"Of course. Arts is my favorite school subject. And I just remembered now I had this hammer and big nail on my jean's pocket.",Frisk replied,extending her hands to her blue jean's pockets to pick up a hammer and a big nail,two objects useful for sculpture molding.

"Thank you so much,Frisk.",Pearl said,rubbing Frisk's hair with her hand.

"Heheh,no problem...",Frisk awkwardly said,blushing.

Frisk was in another room,waiting for some clay to melt out of a fireplace. She was drawing on a notebook the reference for a sculpture,wearing a painting clothing. Chara came on the room,drinking some green apple soda.

"Greetings sister.",Frisk happily greeted her older twin sister,who stopped drinking the soda and,as a result,began to choke on it.

"I got up a idea for the clay figure.",Frisk said,showing to Chara one of the notebook's drawings. "He is a centaur,and his weapon is a combination between axe and sword.",Frisk explained her drawing.

"...Perhaps something from the real life isn't a bad idea.",Chara suggested.

"Oh,right...I had this idea as well. Here,I drew a deer with christmas balls on the horns.",Frisk replied,showing for Chara the other drawing.

"Oh,nice. But what about...you know,someone you deeply care for?",Chara suggested again.

"Girls,you saw my bussiness outfit somewhere?",Pearl came in. She was wearing a casual outfit of red color to replace it. As she looked around the room,she made an eccentric pose on a briefcase. Frisk heard her great aunt's voice,and turned around. Her eyes opened up widely,sparkling.

"Woah,this is a great idea!",Frisk said,turning around and looking at the celling.

"Uhm,your younger sister is talking like the celling is a real person.",Pearl said,putting her hands on her hips and looking down at Chara.

Frisk proudly worked on a clay sculpture of her 'Grauntie' Pearl. When the clay dried,she painted the sculpture. She was proud at her work,but she felt that something was missing out.

"I hope there is a way to make it more shiny.",Frisk said,holding her hands together.

"Hey,use this.",Asriel suggested,giving to Frisk a bucket full of glitter. Frisk and Asriel shared a hi-five,and Frisk used small stairs to reach the top of the sculpture,pouring glitter above it. The glitter quickly spreaded up on the sculpture.

"Great...I found my bussiness shirt but my shoes are-",Pearl came in,slightly angry and very worried,and she screamed in a mix of surprise and fear noticing the shiny clay sculpture version of herself.

"Did you like it?...heh...",Frisk said,looking down at Pearl with a worried smile. Asriel looked down with a worried frown and Chara also looked down,but with a unimpressed expression.

"...The Clay Museum will be revived!",Pearl said for Frisk,extending her arms upwards with a proud voice.

A large cloth with the writtings of 'Clay Museum of Wonders' Grand Re-Opening!' was hanged out in-front of the Crystal Shack,as Asriel guided the tourists to see the tourist trap in the best way he could. Chara and Lapis were working out on the stand together.

"That is alot of people there.",Chara said,opening a smile of happiness.

"I agree. Your great aunt probably tricked them in her own way.",Lapis said,turning her head towards Chara.

"She tricked me in her own way.",Chara replied,extending her left hand to show a dollar on her hand. Lapis also extended her left hand to show up a dollar. The two shared a long and fun laughter.

"*ahem*...I bet everyone know about me! 'Mrs. Mystery'! I bet every man here is going crazy just hearing my name!",Pearl said on the microphone. Every man there was actually just staring at her like she was a common and boring person. "Most of you already know,but I always bring the townsfolk to this touristic house,to make them see what more than half of the world will never see! But anyway...here comes,me!"

Pearl pulled a rope,making a theater curtain uncover the clay figures of the Clay Museum and,in-front of all of them,the figure Frisk builded to her. Asriel maked a fanfare song on a violin,humming along his own music. But only two people on the crowd clapped to the Clay Museum,while a third one sneezed.

"Anything to say about this wonderful sculpture you made,Friskey?",Pearl said for Frisk,who timidly approached the center of the stage.

"Its Frisk.",Frisk corrected,before picking up the microphone. "I really hope you liked this sculpture. I made it alot of love and care,and many other good feelings I can't describe up.",Frisk spoke,blushing alot. The crowd yawned in boredom.

"Well,yeah. Now,lets go on with the questions. You sir?",Frisk continued,pointing the microphone towards someone she and her twin sister already knew,Gaster.

"Gaster Wingdings. Local crazy scientist. Those clay figures actually are alive? And,I can survive up the clay-armageddon?",Gaster said,trying to hide a feeling of worry that slowly cracked up his words as he spoke.

"...Yeah?",Frisk tried her best to answer,not really getting what the scientist said. "Next question?",Frisk continued,pointing her microphone to a young man of dark blue hair and white clothing.

"Kaito Shion,Inside Falls Gossiper. Those clay sculptures are really something exclusive to this town?",the young man,Kaito,said. He was holding up strawberry ice-cream like it was a microphone.

"Ice creams are not microphones,Kaito.",Pearl said,trying to correct the young man.

"But it is-",Kaito was about to say,before he was interrupted.

"Next question?",Pearl said,making Frisk point out her microphone towards a young woman,with chocolate brown hair,red reporter clothings,holding a microphone on the right hand,and a flyer on the left hand.

"Meiko Sakine. A honest reporter. Your flyers said that free hot dogs were promised for the ones that would attend to the event. That is truthful?",the young woman,Meiko,said. She showed the flyer on her left hand,that was announcing hot-dogs.

Just then,the audience went furious,axsking for their hot-dogs. Lapis and Chara watched the scene on their stand,looking genuinely nervous.

"Ops,I wrote wrong. Have a nice afternoon!",Pearl said,throwing a smoke bomb on the ground. She dissapeared as cyan smoke spreaded on the area she was previously in. She ran taking the admission and hysterically laughing. Lapis and Chara saw how Pearl fleed and,as well,how the crowd angrily left. One of them,a bulky man with brown hair dyed in red on the corners,even punched the poles that were holding the cloth announcing the re-opening of the Clay Museum.

"...Yeah,it didn't go well,I know...",Frisk said with a frown over her face,as she rested one of her arms over the admission table Lapis and Chara were in. Lapis and Chara looked at Frisk,with faces as sad as hers.

"Oh my goodness,little rose! Look at this bills! And this lady is responsible for all of this!",Pearl said,pointing towards the 'Clay Pearl' on the last phrase. Her clay self was laying on the couch as well.

Frisk innocently pulled Pearl's casual shirt,begging for attention.

"Oh,I almost forgot,you are the responsible for bringing my clay self into life!",Pearl said,patting Frisk's head. "Please go to the bathroom clean yourselves. There is a long day tommorow awaiting for you two!"

Frisk happily nodded,running ahead towards the bathroom. Chara slowly walked,looking at Pearl with a sour face.

"Uff,they tire me out...",Pearl said,resting her shoulder over clay-self.

 _"I did it! I did it guys! I beated him! Mark,you believe it!?",Alexia said,running around in happiness. On the last sentence,she shaked one of her allies: Mark,an boy of brown hair and blue armory,that had a large sword on his belt._

 _"I feel kind of 'Gray',watching your happiness.",Mark said,with a sassy voice._

"Ah hahahahah! Mark is amazing! Hey Clay! You got the joke?! It was extremely funny!",Pearl happily said,watching the same show Chara and Frisk watched in the morning.

Chara and Frisk were on the bathroom,washing their teeth. Chara was just wearing her green jumper with the single yellow stripe,a comfortable dark blue shirt and socks,letting her hair loose,while Frisk was wearing a oil blue bowtie and a slightly longer jumper displaying a game controller,and also wearing socks for the feet.

"You think I'm cleaning well my teeth?",Frisk asked,with her mouth full of toothpaste.

"Yeah.",Chara simply answered. Her mouth,as well,was full of toothpaste.

"Oh...n...NOOOOOOOO!",the twins suddenly heard the voice of their great aunt scream.

The twins looked at each other,and they silently decided to check out what was going on. After washing their mouths,they raced to the living room,to find the reason of the screaming: the clay-self of Pearl was lying on the ground,with her head missing.

"My clay-self...was...KILLED!",Pearl said in despair. Her hands were over her face,with her fingers trembling. Frisk gasped in horror,and Chara's face was filled up with shock.


	8. Clay-Heads (Part 2)

"Well,I went to check on the lanters,and suddenly...BAM! Her head was gone!",Pearl explained what happened to her to two crime-solvers.

"My clay statue is...destroyed.",Frisk said,before suddenly,breaking up in tears. Chara immediately began to try her best on comforting her younger twin. If there was something that Chara hated more,not only on Inside Falls,but on the whole world,than having to endure Pearl's eccentric and perfectionist personality,was Frisk crying.

"Who dared to do this?!",Chara said,accidentaly sprouting out her rage and sadness.

"You have any idea,Sheriff Raynold?",the deputy on turquoise outfit said for Sheriff Raynold,a short man with blonde hair and purple outfit,with golden shoes.

"You see,we would love to help,but I'm afraid this case...is unsolvable.",the Sheriff said for the three Dreemurrs.

"WHAT?!",the three said,in unision and synchrony. A equal shock filled their voices.

"Repeat what you just said,sheriff!",Pearl said in a angry voice,pointing her finger towards the sheriff.

"There is no way it can be unsolvable. There must be a clue for the responsible...if you wish,I can help.",Chara said,refusing to accept the 'truth' the crime-solvers were giving to her great aunt.

"She helped us find the responsible for eating our lettuce.",Frisk said with a hopeful smile,wiping the tears on her cheeks.

"It was the swan,as my senses pointed out.",Chara said,helping Frisk's argument take strenght.

"Yeah! Let the older girl help! She's quite a smart girl.",Pearl said,surprisingly also supporting Frisk's argument.

...But suddenly,the two crime-solvers began to laugh at Chara's face. Chara,at first,was confused,and slightly sad,about how her age could trick off people. But then...

"You really think that you can help us?! You are just a 12-years-old cute cheeky girl!",the sheriff said,before resuming to laugh.

"...WHAT?!",Chara suddenly shouted.

Pearl and Frisk looked at Chara in surprise,and because of that,the three barely listened to the sheriff phoning to his boss,and to the two leaving,still laughing. Chara began to clench her fists slowly. Altrough Chara's pink-colored blushes could contrast and cover very well the black eyebags she had,she hated from the depths of her heart being called cute. Then,not being able to control her deep rage,she screamed and punched the door next to her. The punch was enough to slightly move it out of place.

"...Frisk. Tommorw,we are going to find the bastard who did this.",Chara said,slowly turning around her head to her twin sister,and speaking in mid breaths.

"...Okay...",Frisk quietly said,too afraid to oppose her. She already knew for a long time how her sister could be very dangerous,despite appearences.

* * *

In the next morning,Chara and Frisk were studying the room where the 'crime' happened. Both of them were determined to find out the responsible for what happened.

"We are going to find Clay Pearl's head no matter what.",Chara said,as Frisk took pictures of the headless sculpture. "All of the visitors were extremely furious for that. Anybody could be the responsible one."

"I'm afraid us count as well...",Frisk said,agreeing with Chara's opinion.

"This town has alot of things. Monsters,phantoms,maybe it will take too long to find the first clue.",Chara continued.

"...Actually,I found one.",Frisk said,immediately countering Chara's opinion. As the twins checked out the carpet,they found out where was a shoeprint on the ground.

"The carpet has a footprint...",Chara said,impressed out.

"There is holes on them...and they lead towards...",Frisk said,as she looked to the direction many shoeprints were going too. Chara and Frisk gasped. There was a pair of boxing gloves on the ground.

* * *

"What you think about it?",Chara said for Asriel. The twins decided to go the Crystal Shack's giftshop,to show to their cousin the pair of gloves the two found on the ground.

"Those are boxing gloves in my opinion.",Asriel said,as he grabbed the ropes that hanged the two gloves together.

"Wait...the boxer!",Frisk said in surprise.

"Its obvious!",Frisk and Chara said in unision,looking at each other. They quickly remembered about the young man with brown hair dyed in red on the corners punching the pole that hanged the cloth that announced the Clay Museum's re-opening.

"He must have got furious about being tricked with hot-dog story.",Chara said,remembering about the events of this day.

"Enough to murder.",Frisk added out.

"Oh,Knux you two mean? Well,he hangs out at a place for Inside Falls' box enthusiastics.",Asriel explained,since he listened to the twins' talking.

"We will go there now,then.",Chara said,turning around for Asriel's direction.

"You girls are amazing. Golly,I think I should name you two as 'The Mystery Girls'!",Asriel said,impressed about the determination the twins' shared about solving any mystery,no matter what happened.

"...yeah,thanks...",Chara replied to her cousin with a timid voice,before walking outside with Frisk carrying a backpack.

* * *

Chara and Frisk saw Pearl pulling something from her car: a very tall coffin of black color.

"Hey,can't you two help your grauntie? I'll make a funeral for Clay Pearl. Not so big,but perfect!",Pearl said. Frisk briefly helped Pearl pull the coffin from the car,while Chara just looked at the two.

"Grauntie Pearl,I think we found out a big clue for the mystery.",Chara stoicly said,approaching of Pearl and Frisk.

"Yeah...we will go find the 'killer' of your clay-self...",Frisk agreed,making a big smile over her face.

"Oh,that is actually great!...heh...wait...",Pearl was saying,when she noticed something serious. When she stopped to pay attention to reality,she noticed Chara and Frisk were already walking towards the center of the town. "WAIT! No! Don't go! YOU FORGOT ABOUT MY GUIDANCE!",Pearl screamed,trying to make the twins stop,but to no avail.

* * *

Chara and Frisk were sneaking about the darkest corners of the town. Eventually,the duo found the entrance of a club. It had to be the place the two were searching for.

"Alright. Fake IDs?",Chara said for Frisk. Frisk gave to Chara her fake ID. Both of the ID's were pictures of the two,but with mustaches drawn over them,and with many stickers covering them off. "Alright,its all or nothing."

The twins walked towards the man guarding the entrance to the club.

"We are here for a interrogatory. The assasin of the Clay Pearl must be here.",Frisk tried to sound mature as she spoke. The twins showed their fake ID cards. Thankfully,their plan worked out. The two were inside now.

* * *

The whole inside of the club was filled with males. Chara made a motion for Frisk for follow her. The two searched trough the whole club,finding even a collapsed body on the ground,and finally,found 'Knux',playing an electronic arm wresting game.

"There he is.",Chara said in a victorious voice. She pulled Frisk by grabbing her arm,and went towards the young adult. "Where was you in the previous night,sir?"

"Giving a punch at the clock",Knux answered,not stopping the game.

"At work,huh?",Chara asked,with curiosity.

"No. Literal sense! Look!",Knux said,pointing outside. There was really a broken clock outside. It was at 10 o'clock.

"Exactly at the hour the crime happened...you ever saw this before?",Chara said,extending her hands,who were holding up the pair of boxing gloves.

"Ahem there,young lady...",Knux started up.

"That was a bit r-",Chara was about to say,before being interrupted out.

"I wouldn't wear that. I prefer to use my hands with nothing covering them!",Knux said,accidentaly pulling out the machine's arm.

"Right...thank you sir...",Frisk said,as Chara began to turn around and leave the club.

* * *

"Those gloves surely didn't belong to him.",Chara said for Frisk,as the two were outside the club. She showed to Frisk a paper,showing the list of the possible suspects of the crime. "Those are the ones we will search off. Knux's hands are clean of clay,so we must find someone who has dirty hands,and finish the job."

"Alright!",Frisk said,letting a part of her excitment go loose. She and Chara shared a fist bump,before heading to the many points of the town to meet up with the possible suspects.

* * *

Chara's list was almost done,and most of the people on the list were right-handed. At least,according to the twin's judgement. There was only one person left on the list.

"Hmmm...Frisk,there is one person remaining.",Chara said,pointing to the last name of the list: 'Kaito Shion'.

"*gasp*...Everything makes sense now!",Frisk said,surprised,putting her hands of her cheeks.

* * *

The 'Mystery Girls' conviced the same crimesovers to go with them on the Inside Falls Gossiper to check on the last suspect on the list. Chara still hated Sheriff Raynold deeply,but she controlled herself for the sake of the plan.

"You two are better be right,or this case will kepe unsolvable.",Sherrif Raynold said,as the quartet approached the door on a stealth way.

"Our bets are extremely 'canonical'.",Chara said,reasurring the sherrif she and her sibling were the ones with the reason. ...And trying to be as stoic as she could.

"Uhm hmh.",Frisk said,trying to make Chara's point stronger.

"You better be ready,Geremy.",Raynold said to the deputy in turquoise color.

"I'm more than ready!...I think.",Deputy Geremy said. The two crime-solvers prepared their police batons. Chara and Frisk were ready to run.

"We'll go on three! One...two...",Chara began to count.

The crime-solvers quickly opened the door,entering inside. The twins entered afterwards. Surprised by the unnawaited visiot,Kaito felt back from his chair in surprise,as the flashlights were pointed towards him.

"WOAH! What?! The gossiper is being raided?!",Kaito said,reflecting the shock on his mind.

"Of course.",Geremy said,on a stricly clear voice.

"Kaito Shion,you will be arrested because of the death of the clay body of Grauntie Pearl.",Chara said on a cold voice,pointing her finger to the japanese young man.

"...and you are kind of allowed be impressed with our intelligence.",Frisk said,crossing her arms and trying to sound as serious as her twin was.

"Oh my yosa! I don't get what you young ladies mean!",Kaito said,extending his palms forwards in a defensive stance.

"Then,I will explain everything.",Chara said,recollecting her memories of the day before the statue was broken down. " _You were hoping your fallen down's newspaper would be saved with the attraction Grauntie Pearl re-opened. But it didn't work. So,you decided to make your headline unique...and secret. But you were careless,and our proofs point to you,a reporter with a shabby shoe and the dominant left hand._ "

"Yesterday,you will be on the newspaper.",Frisk said,picking the lastest newspaper,taking about the news of the missing head of Clay Pearl.

"What the hey are you two talking about? I have zettai-ni connection with the crime!",Kaito said,getting up and scratching the back of his hair.

"Aha. I knew that...wait...what did you say?",Chara asked. She was never a big understander of the japanese language.

"I don't got it either...",Frisk said. She,also,barely understanded the japanese language.

"In the breaking night,what did you do?",Raynold asked in a suspicious,patting his hand with the police batons.

"Well...",Kaito said. He picked a tape,and inserted it on the television. It played,showing a very weird scene: Kaito 'dancing' with a large cut-out of Meiko Sakine,like the two were on a romantic ball. The cops and the twins were left with weirded faces.

"The tape confirms everything. Kaito,you are freed. ...even trough you are weird.",Raynold said,realizing the twins' story was just a theory that was jossed.

"Yes!",Kaito celebrated,throwing his open hands on the air.

"But...I though the gloves had the same smell as him!...",Chara said,refusing to accept the reality that was on her reach.

"Yeah...same...",Frisk said,feeling extremely ashamed and nervous.

"Hey,what about those news? 'Girls from the city bother everyone on the night'",Raynold joked with Geremy and Kaito. The adults began to laugh. Chara,again,clenched her fist on rage,almost being unable to contain it. Frisk,otherwise,was covering her face with her neck bow,feeling very bashful.

"Near you two,all my mistakes are fixed!",Kaito said with a big smile...forgetting that the tape where he danced with the large cut-out of Meiko was still playing on the screen.


	9. Clay-Heads (Part 3)

The twins came back to the Crystal Shack. Them,Asriel and Pearl where all on the clay sculptures room. The teens were sitting on three chairs,while Pearl was on a stage. On Pearl's side,was the coffin housing her headless clay-self. Behind her,was a picture where she happily stood with her clay-self,before it went headless.

"Thanks for coming...girls...Asriel...*sniff* and clay sculptures.",Pearl said. Judging by her voice tone,she would almost cry.

Asriel was already crying in a exaggerated way,blowing his nose with white paper. For both Chara and Frisk,it wasn't a surprising thing,since they already knew him before their arrival on Inside Falls,and Chara always teased him for being a 'crybaby'. But nevertheless,they shared the pity with him.

"Some say that a man or woman can't love themselves,because they are always changeable,for the better or worse.",Pearl spoke. Her tone was breaking down even more.

"That is a beautiful phrase...",Asriel said,tears quickly rolling out of his amber colored eyes.

"I know Asriel...Clay Pearl,I hope you can have a beautiful and perfect life on clay paradise...",Pearl spoke,first to Asriel,and afterwards,to her headless clay-self. One tear ran from her right eye,and she wiped it with one finger. "S-sorry,I got sand on my eye!",Pearl said in a hysterical voice,as she hastily ran away,crying.

"AHH! This is too much for a crybaby like meeeee!",Asriel said,getting up and running from the same room with tears on his eyes. Only Chara,Frisk and the clay sculptures remained on the room.

"...Maybe those adults are right about me...",Chara said in a heartbroken voice. She was crestfallen,and her hair covered up her eyes.

"But Chara...you aren't always brave and determined?",Frisk said,looking surprised about how Chara was acting much more hopeless than before.

"But the weapons...the motivation and clues,all of those were proven as just false theories...",Chara explained,as she stood up and walked to the coffin. She sighed and looked down at it. "Clay Pearl has a little hole on her feet."

"Its to keep them up,Chara. You are smarter than that...",Frisk said,feeling more pitful than before.

Suddenly,something fixed itself up on Chara's and Frisk's head,and everything made sense.

"...Frisk! Clay dolls stand up with holes on their feet! The real killers are-"

"Behind you two.",said an omnious,calm voice,who shocked both of the twins.

Frisk and Chara turned around,to find that the clay dolls were alive. They weren't laying down,they were moving.

"*gasp!* Clay Aslan! Clay Lewis Caroll! Clay...Mary Shelley?",Chara spoke with surprise,still trying to process the reason why her head never connected the fact that the clay sculptures were the responsible for the 'death' of Clay Pearl.

"How is it going,Aslan?",Mary said,claping her hands together.

"Oh my godness!",Frisk screamed,as the boxing gloves were taken from her by one of the clay sculptures. Clay was already hard to bare hands by nature,so fighting back agains't the clay hands was a impossible though.

"Congratulations,Chara Dreemurr. You found the truth behind all of this.",Clay Aslan said,as he lowered his lion head to show to the twins Clay Pearl's head resting over it. The head didn't have life,as a opposite of all the sculptures. "Lets give to her the greatest sarcasm palms we can.",Clay Aslan continued,turning around to the other statues. They all clapped with obvious sarcasm.

"But I thought...clay had no life of their own...",Chara said,processing the shock that was taking over her mind.

"Are you all...magical?",Frisk asked. Being magical was the only thing that was on easy reach in her mind.

"Heheheh,no 'dear',we aren't magical...",Clay Aslan said,at a quite friendly voice,before roaring like a lion and speaking in a more angry tone,"We are cursed!...Cursed to become alive on every full moon."

 _"Once upon a time,your great aunt bought us from a market. Then,the 'Crystal Shack Clay Museum' was born. On that day,we became the toy of humanity."_

 _"But on the full moon nights,we would be alive."_

 _"For us,cursed sculptures,it was a wonderful life...at least,until your great aunt made the decision to close the museum. We were left to rotten for ten years,and finally,we would get our revenge agains't Pearl,for abandoning us...but we got her clay self."_

"You actually wanted to _kill_ our Grauntie Pearl?!",Chara yelled,feeling furious about discovering that there was clay figures plotting to kill her great aunt. Chara hated her personality,but didn't hate her completely,because she _was_ her family.

"Now I'll never think of clay sculptures on the same way...",Frisk said for Chara,feeling her views about clay sculptures changed greatly.

"Enough! You two must be _finished_. No one can know our secret.",Clay Aslan said.

Suddenly,the clay sculpture's eyes simply dropped from their faces,rolling on the ground like little rocks. All of them began to walk towards the twins. They were surrounded.

"Chara! Chara! You got any idea?!",Frisk asked,feeling very scared. If the two were on a more open area,she wouldn't feel as scared.

"I don't-",Chara was saying,before she noticed up there was some work hammers on the ground,probably used for the nails of the coffin. Chara picked one,and throwed it up.

Clay Hamlet,the clay sculpture that was about to attack the twins,was hit on the chest. The chest cracked up,and the sculpture began to feel weak,and fragile.

"...Oh...I guess there is no choice here...its either us,or them.",Frisk said,realizing her normally pacifist behavior wouldn't work on this situation. She and Chara picked up the hammers,and pointed out towards the clay sculptures.

All of the clay sculptures were taken care off in a way or another. ...except their apparent leader. Clay Aslan. And he was approaching Chara's back.

"Chara! Be careful!",Frisk screamed for Chara.

"You really are a worthy opponent.",Clay Aslan said,on a tone that wasn't clear if was sarcastic,or genuine. He putted the Clay Pearl's head on the ground,and extended his claws. He clawed at Chara,but she used her hammer as a shield. Unfortunately...she lost her weapon.

"Chara! Use this!",Frisk said,picking a knife from the table,and throwing it to Chara.

Chara grabbed it,and she used it as a weapon. Sadly,Chara felt like a prey fighting agains't her predator,who was Clay Aslan. Eventually,she was cornered,on the highest floor.

"The night will be ours,once you and your loved ones are out of the picture.",Clay Aslan said,in a victorious voice.

Chara had to make a plan,if she didn't want to be dead meat. She had time to give a little peak at the window,before Clay Aslan could attacked her. She ducked down and quickly slided below his body. She scratched a little,because,despite the fact that Clay Aslan was a living clay sculpture,he was still made of clay.

"I will stay on it forever.",Chara taunted,as she opened the "X above an O" and jumped out of it.

"Come back here!",Clay Aslan furiously spoke,as he jumped on the window like a lion would.

Chara quickly climbed above the Crystal Shack,with Clay Aslan after her. She was between the signs that readed the name of the tourist trap: the one spelling "CRYSTAL",that had the black color,and the one spelling "SHACK",that had the turquoise color. Chara carefully trough the sign spelling "SHACK". She briefly fighted back agains't Clay Aslan,using the knife like it was a sword,and she saw that the "S" of "SHACK" falled down.

"You really think you have the upper hand? I am Aslan! The high king of Narnia...my lion vision is always the one of a high king.",Clay Aslan said boastfully,as he watched Chara throw the knife upwards and climb up the "CRYSTAL" sign.

She slided down and jumped towards the chimney. She hided the knife on her jean's pocket and hided behind the chimney. Suddenly,she was attacked by the claws of Clay Aslan.

"Speak up your final words.",Clay Aslan demanded,as he raised his paw upwards for a fatal attack.

"...There is a beautiful sun right behind you.",Chara said,with a sly smile.

"What?!",Clay Aslan said in disbelief,as he turned around and found out the sun was raising. "*gasps*...no...",Clay Aslan spoke. He and the other clay sculptures could only have the breath of life on a full moon night.

"Actually,letting me loose was the worst decision a clay sculpture like you could ever think off.",Chara said. Suddenly,she picked the knife from the pocket and began to hit the clay sculpture. That knife was very resistent,since it was enough to cause cracks over the solid clay.

"No! How could I be tricked by a girl with adorable blush sticks?!",Clay Aslan spoke. Probably,because of those swords,Chara speeded up her assault. Soon,everything that remained was the front of Clay Aslan's face.

"Nobody from the paranormal who calls me cute,escapes.",Chara said with a clear voice. She said 'Nobody from the paranormal' because two specific adults from the normal world escaped off after calling her cute. She finished the job stepping Clay Aslan's face repeatedly,and kicked it to the ground. She quietly laughed to herself in a creepy way as she saw the shards of clay falling on the ground.

Frisk was burning all the heads of the clay sculptures on the fireplace. Clay Lewis Caroll was the only one remaining. It was slightly difficult for Frisk,because 'Alice in Wonderland' was one of her favorite tales,but nevertheless,she threw his clay head on fire all well,but not before muttering a regretful and almost mute 'Sorry' for him. She saw Chara entering in the room.

"Chara! You are okay! My sister is okay!",Frisk said in a very happy voice,as she ran towards Chara for a hug. Chara removed the serious and slightly creepy look on her face,and hugged her back as well.

"Without the help of my best little sister,I would have been dead meat.",Chara spoke,as she crouched to pick up Clay Pearl's head.

"Ouch,that is...scary...",Frisk said,feeling ill from the joke,but still feeling grateful of helping Chara.

"Oh my Moon Goodness!",Pearl's voice ringed it,as she herself entered on the room,with a shocked face. "What happened here into the parlor?!"

"The clay sculptures were actually baddies,so we saved you by defeating them.",Frisk explained in a innocent way.

"I cutted Hamlet's head.",Chara simply said,with a odd smile.

"I'm impressed you two survived the war!",Pearl spoke,like a parent that was trying to playing along with the imagination of their children.

"At least,we found this for you.",Chara said in a stoic voice,as she showed the head of Pearl's clay-self.

"Oh my goodness! Ahaha! I missed her so much! Someone deserves a big hug here!",Pearl spoke with pure happiness on her voice,as she glomped Frisk and Chara together. Frisk and Chara laughed together,and hugged their great aunt back. ...But Chara was a bit reluctant,at first.

A police car approached the outside of the room's window. Geremy and Raynold were inside the car.

"Got the case solved,girl? I bet you will say no,so I'll take a slow bite from my donut.",Raynold said in a confident voice,as he bringed a donut to his mouth,chewing it very slowly.

"The answer is yes.",Chara said with a calm smile.

Raynold spitted out the donut in shock. He actually doubted a 'cute girl from the city' could solve the mystery of Clay Pearl's head,but he was very wrong.

"Ray! The donut!",Germany spoke in shock. But Raynold's answer was simply awkwardly drive away. Pearl,Chara and Frisk couldn't help but laugh up.

"They surely had to think twice.",Pearl said,proud of Chara,and patting the latter as well.

"You gave a end all the clay figures?",Chara asked to her twin,because she was aware that,even if their 'leader' was destroyed,they wouldn't give up.

"I feel I missed out something,but I did it...",Frisk answered,scratching her left ear.

"That is good enough for me,Frisk.",Chara said,showing her right thumb up for Frisk and glad that the clay sculpture confusion was over.


	10. A Great & Lovable Gem for Frisk (Part 1)

Pearl was using her perfectionist ego to play a magic trick with some tourists that approached the Crystal Shack. While it happened,Chara,Frisk and Asriel were on the living room,watching television. Frisk was wearing her blue jumper with red heart and blue bowtie. The show the three were watching went to a commercial break. But the commercial that was playing,was very curious.

"Hey girls,I was talking about this commercial!",Asriel commented,recognizing the commercial that was playing.

"You are feeling lonely? Then,you must know about...Peridot.",a woman voice said on the commercial. The silhouette of a girl with odd pyramid-shaped hair appeared on a green background on the TV.

"Peridot?",Chara said. She already knew about people that were named after gems,including her own great aunt,but she never heard the name 'Peridot' before.

"She is special?...but why?",Frisk asked,feeling curious.

"She is a technological and magical master.",the female voice indirectly answered Frisk's question from the TV.

"Heya?",Frisk said. She never knew someone could be a master of both technology,and both magic.

"So,forget about the one who calls herself the 'woman of wonders'. Go to the Tent of Technomagic,tommorow and tonight.",the woman's voice continued,indirectly mentioning Grauntie Pearl.

"This actually sounds a bit cool.",Frisk commented with Asriel and Chara,smiling.

Grauntie Pearl entered inside the living room,removing her business suit and revealing a long-sleeved yellow shirt below.

"Just don't get too interesed,dear. Since the day that twerp Peridot moved into the town,trouble came into my great life...",Pearl spoke,remembering the moment she was trying to park her car,but the tour bus of Peridot blocked her way.

"She is really the master of magic and technology?",Frisk asked to Chara,curious to know how it would work.

"We must go deep into this story.",Chara said,clenching her right fist with a determined expression on her face.

"Oooh no-no-no-no-no! You are prohibited to go there! If you are on my roof,you can't even touch Peridot's roof!",Pearl said,in a strict voice and putting her hands on her hips in a serious way.

"...But tents don't have roofs...",Chara tried to explain,but she was pretty much ignored.

"...Is this our loop hole?",Frisk asked,as she extended her two palms to show a piece of string with a loop on it. "...Heheh...eh...",she awkwardly laughed,feeling a bit ashamed about her own joke.

"Peridot is waiting for you,so don't lose anymore time.",the woman's voice from the commercial said.

* * *

There was a big crowd entering on the 'Tent of Technomagic'. It was colored on light green,and on the top,there was its symbol: a triangular-shaped peridot gemstone,with rainbow colors. However,the green color was the dominant color. The crowd was giving their money to a woman with pointy blonde hair and yellow clothing,including high heels,and was speaking positive opinion about the credibility of the Tent. Chara,Frisk and Asriel managed to sneak into the crowd and enter the tent,despite the fact that Grauntie Pearl forbided the acess to the tent.

Chara,Frisk and Asriel were sitting on the middle seat on the right,with Asriel licking a lollipop of sweet strawberry flavor.

"Wow...its like a counterpart for our Crystal Shack.",Chara said,noticing the big similarities between the tourist trap she was spending up the summer with her sister,and the tent. "...Wait...they have their own Asriel?"

This caught up Asriel's attention,who looked to the side to face someone very similar in appearence to him. He showed a very creeped-out face.

"Woah,its gonna start!",Frisk said with a smile,watching as the lights covered the stage.

"I wonder how is the appearence of this twerp.",Chara said crossing her arms,and curious to know about the one who was apparently making Pearl's life a living and burning hell.

The curtains opened,showing the symbol of the Tent of Technomagic above the stage,and 'Peridot'. ...and her apparence,excluding the hair,wasn't like anything that the silhouette of the commercial could lead someone to think.

She was short enough for Frisk to beat her up in height. Her triangular hair was of a light blonde color. She wore forest green glasses and had blue eyes. Her face had freckles,and light green blush stickers,smaller than Chara's ones. Her long-sleeved shirt was chess-stamped,with two shades of green. She wore black jeans and shoes,and a black cape with the symbol of the tent stamped behind.

"Its so nice to meet you America! You can call me Patricia Peridot!",she spoke. Her voice was weird,but combining well with her appearence: high-pitched,loud,and nasal. She made a rainbow with her hands,and dragonflies flied out of her hair,making a brief show on the air. Everyone clapped to her.

"This is the one bothering Pearl?",Chara said,in disbelief that the one making Pearl's life a living hell was actually a girl with freckles wearing glasses that managed to be _shorter_ than her younger twin.

'She is oddly shorter than me.",Frisk commented,also noticing the height difference between herself and the new mortal enemy of Pearl.

"I'm so happy to have you all with me,boys and girls of all the ages! ...Its amazing. Well,to show I really can control magic...you all will say, 'Awww!'",Peridot spoke,as she made an adorable stance with shiny eyes. And she was right. Everyone reacted to her saying 'Awww!'. Well,everyone except Asriel,Chara and Frisk.

"...Wow.",Frisk simply reacted,blushing.

"...At least I'm not the only 'cute girl' in the neighborhood.",Chara said,feeling kind of relieved.

"Spread the music,mom!",Peridot called out. The woman from the entrance of the tent pulled an acoustic guitar,and began to play a music. Peridot,then,began to dance and sing.

 _There is something that you can't see?_

 _Don't worry I can see it for you..._

 _Anything that is magic or technologic_

 _This gem right here can do for you,oh-woah,_

 _Come on and clap along me!_

 _The rhyme of the song!_

 _It is a easy,a easy pattern,_

 _so just repeat after me!_

Peridot began to clap,and repeat the same verse she sang. Unintentionally,everyone,including Asriel,Chara and Frisk,began to clap along,even trough most of them weren't really willing to do it. It felt...magical.

"What? H-how?",Chara said,since she was somehow clapping along perfectly,even trough she wasn't willing to do it.

Peridot began to climb out of the stage,and continued to sing and dance.

 _I guess were are already here..._

 _I know there is people,_

 _Who came already here before,_

 _And I'm grateful you came again..._

"Boring.",Chara commented in a sour and,obviously,bored voice. Then,she saw Peridot approaching near her twin Frisk,who was eating a sack of popcorn.

 _I already know your naaame!_

 _Your name is Friiisk!_

 _And I'm very grateful you came here aaas weeell!_

"She...knew my name?",Frisk said,extremely surprised. Actually,she went to the tent wearing a jumper of dark orange color with her own name on it. But it wasn't clear if Peridot readed her mind,or if she looked at the jumper.

 _There is something that you can't see?,_

 _There is something that you can't see? ,_

 _There is something that you can't see?_

 _Don't worry I can see it for you..._

 _Anything that is magic or technologic,_

 _Anything that is magic or technologic ,_

 _Anything that is magic or technologic,_

 _This gem right here can do for you..._

"Thanks for coming to see me!",Peridot said,putting her hands on her knees and recovering her breath after the singing. A large neon sign with her apparent artistic name was above her,and the crowd was cheering for her song. "W-woah...I'm so happy! You all are my perfectly shiny stars!"

Frisk couldn't help herself to enter the cheering. Chara,however,kept stoic and cold as she,Asriel and Frisk left.

"That...stupid kid can lie more than Pearl! Maybe that is why our great aunt is that furious.",Chara said bitterly. Her real personality,normally,was only visible to children or to very dear ones of hers,but for her,this 'Patricia Peridot' didn't deserve to see her golden heart.

"Come on Chara,her singing wasn't all that bad. And her hair is kind of exotic.",Frisk said to her twin.

"...I actually agree with the exotic part.",Chara decided,since a triangular haircut that went upwards wasn't something to see every day.

* * *

In the next day,at the Crystal Shack,Chara was waiting for Frisk on the living room,drinking a cup of water. Frisk came,but her hands were full of silvertape.

"Uhm,give me a moment...my hands have silvertape.",Frisk said,as she tried to remove the silvertape from her fingers,which was a slightly difficult task. She was wearing a slightly large brown jumper with the figure of a owl.

"Do you need a help,Frisky?",Chara lightly teased off.

"N-no,I'm chill...",Frisk said,slightly smiling nervously.

The two,suddenly,heard the doorbell ring. Repeatedly.

"I won't support this bell for too long!",the two heard Pearl's voice scream. She was pratically pleading for the door to be answered.

"Alright...",Frisk timidly said. She ran to the door,and opened it. At first,she didn't find no one. Then,she looked down to face Patricia Peridot. She found out she was just slightly shorter than her,until the neck. She had her arms behind her back.

"Greetings.",Peridot said on a nervous voice.

"Oh,Hi Peridot!",Frisk said,smiling as she recognized her.

"Nyehehehe...",Peridot nervously laughed. "My song is very fun to sing along. Well,I know we didn't meet each other in the correct way,but your smile will never get out of my head."

"...This one?",Frisk asked,and afterwards,she smiled. This smile,however,was very small.

"Amazing!",Peridot cheerfuly commented out,with stars on her pupils. "I remember that I saw you in the audience,and I thought: 'She is someone that may be shy...but that can be cheerful and strong near her loved ones.'"

"Heheh...that defines me!",Frisk said,smiling and laughing. She hi-fived Peridot,but she forgot there still was some silver tape left on her fingers. As a result,the silver tape went to Peridot's finger as well.

"Cool...",Peridot whispered,as she looked at the hand she used to hi-five Frisk back.

"Who you are talking too,Frisk?",Pearl's voice ringed in. She probably listened to Frisk's dialogue.

"My imaginary friends,Grauntie Pearl!",Frisk said,speaking loud to make sure Grauntie Pearl would listen up.

"Yoru stealth is wonderful. Well,Pearl absolutely hates me. I don't understand how you,a great quartz,can hang out with that clod.",Peridot spoke for Frisk,as the two made sure Pearl was conviced with Frisk's phrase.

"Eehee...",Frisk awkwardly laughed and blushed,scratching her left ear with her left hand.

"I think we could be great friends! Perhaps we can go to my house,on the dressing room,and talks about the favorite stuff of girls.",Peridot said,with a confident smile. She adjusted her glasses,and they sparkled.

"Sounds a little nice. I'll ask for my sister's permission.",Frisk said,as she went inside to talk with Chara.

* * *

Frisk came back to the Crystal Shack a bit of time later. She couldn't help herself to make a ponytail haircut,and insert two humming bird hairclips on the hair.

"Hey Chara. Hows it going?",Frisk asked to her twin,who was reading the mysterious book and laying on the chair.

"Woah,where have you been? And what is up with those hairclips? You are acting very girly,actually.",Chara commented,as she turned her back towards the voice to face her twin.

"Well...I'm half-girly and half...tomboyish? Well,I was hanging with my new friend,Patricia. She is a very polite girl.",Frisk explained for Chara.

"I don't trust small kiddos with nasal and annoying voices.",Chara commented casually,as she resumed to read the mysterious book.

"Awww...she is cool...why you just want to pay attention to me on the bad times? Its just you and Asriel in the calm times? I'm on my own?",Frisk said with a pleading smile,holding her hands on a pleading stance and innocently smiling.

"...What? I always pay attention to you,little sis.",Chara said,refusing to believe she neglected Frisk on the peaceful times.

"Howdy Chara! Your ready to see who is the one who can eat pie faster?",Asriel said,as he entered on the living room with a excited smile.

"You can bet Azzy!",Chara said,as she dropped the book and ran to the kitchen with Asriel,leaving behind an slightly heartbroken Frisk behind.


	11. A Great & Lovable Gem for Frisk (Part 2)

Frisk and Patricia Peridot combined up on meeting up in a warehouse. Actually,on the top of it. They both were using opera glasses to enjoy the view from above the warehouse.

"That is a beautiful view you can have from the warehouse of your family.",Frisk commented,as she observed the main street of Inside Falls below it. "Its nice we bought-"

"Opera glasses!",Peridot completed,spelling together with Frisk. Both she and Frisk pointed the opera glasses towards each other,and shared a good laughter between themselves. "Frisk,I look at those people,up here on the warehouse,and I feel like the queen. You could be a queen together with me!",Peridot said,looking down from the warehouse without the opera glasses.

"W-what? No...your kindness is tasting too sweet...",Frisk said,pushing Peridot for far of her the gentlest she could.

"I can't stop myself! I'm speaking with the heart!",Peridot said,extending her hand closer to her chest. And making Frisk even more uncomfortable.

"Your heart is giving me d-diabetes...",Frisk said. She didn't want to be very rude or sour,but this 'friendship' was being too scary for her to not show up her inner opinion.

"I never had a real friend. All of them were fake!",Peridot said,as she extended her other hand close to her chest,and cried up some tears. Frisk didn't really know if she should feel pity or try to climb down the warehouse to escape from her.

"Patricia...uh,I am...",Frisk tried to build the phrase to explain her ambigious mindset on this situation,but nothing came for some very awkward seconds. "I know you and me are friends,but lets just be chill friends..."

"Yeah,chill friends...but please Frisk,can we go hangout like the chill friends we are?",Peridot insisted,adjusting her glasses and making a adorable face. Frisk immediately losed her doubtful thoughts.

"Okay Patricia...I'll go on just one hangout with you.",Frisk said with a pitful smile.

"Thank you so much,Frisk Dreemurr! You made me the happiest little gem girl on the galaxy!",Peridot spoke in extreme happiness,hugging Frisk. Frisk couldn't help but hug her back out of pity.

"Wait...why you are biting my shoulder?",Frisk spoke in a 'what?' tone of voice.

* * *

On the next day of the same week,on the Crystal Shack,Frisk and Chara were playing a fighting video game on their console. Frisk was wearing a lavender jumper with the figure of a squirrel and a bowtie of the same color.

"I just didn't want to make her sad. That is why I accepted to hang-out with her.",Frisk explained to her older twin sister as she pressed the buttons on her control.

"Frisky,that kid won't give up until she makes you her very friend until the end.",Chara explained for Frisk in a laid-back tone,despite the fact she was losing the fight in-game.

"Yeah...I think I'm too merciful.",Frisk commented. In-game,she ended the fight defeating Chara's character.

"...Your opinion was countered.",Chara teased off,not so unhappy about losing the battle,despite the fact that she dropped up the controler on the chair's arm.

When she listened to the doorbell's song,Frisk got up and went to the door,to answer it. As she opened the door,she was scared by Patricia,who was blowing up a blowing-dragon-roll. Her shock was big enough to make her fall backwards.

"Our friendship is going to be a party!",Peridot happily announced,after taking off the blowing-dragon-roll from her mouth.

"Oh boy.",Frisk said in an awkward smile,getting up from the shock.

* * *

"I didn't knew you planned a party on this place.",Frisk commented,impressed because the party Patricia Peridot was hosting was being housed in a restaurant with the forest theme,with her as the guest of honor.

"Everybody here accepted my idea. Saying no to me is impossible!",Peridot explained for Frisk,as she laid back on her chair with a sly smile.

"I never eated those things before! And...drinked this...tea of green color with rice.",Frisk said,as she picked up a cup with the flavor of green tea mixed with brown rice.

"Yeah! Genmaicha!",Peridot happily said,trying to explain for Frisk the name of the drink.

"...What?",Frisk asked,not getting the japanese words Peridot spoke.

* * *

On the Crystal Shack's gift shop area,Asriel and Pearl were reading out some of the newspaper,as Lapis checked her phone and Chara...just laid her back over the barrel,bored without the company of her twin sister.

"W-w-w-wait?! F-frisk...she is...dating that super-popular girl called Peridot!",Asriel spoke in shock. He pointed his finger towards the newspaper headline,that had a photo where Peridot had posed well,but that Frisk was covering her face in shame.

"Oh,its the newest topic of the town. Everybody is talking about Peridot and Frisk's 'friendship party' today.",Lapis said,showing her phone. On the phone screen,there was a dialogue between Lapis and someone that was extensively talking about the said party.

"UH?! How dare that twerp interact up with my younger great niece?!",Pearl spoke up,accidentaly smashing the newspapers on her hands after noticing the headline that Asriel pointed out.

"...I'm actually curious which name is good to this new duo. Perifrisk? Friskdot...or Perisk?",Asriel said,poking his nose as he looked upwards in thought. Pearl got out of the giftshop,going to another room of the Crystal Shack.

"What? Oh god...I bet my twin will get in trouble,and I forgot to warn her...",Chara suddenly said,just getting now what Asriel and Pearl were talking about,and feeling the heavy weight of the responsibility of a older sister on her back.

Pearl came back,wearing her business suit,and holding her large stick.

"That twerp will see that I ain't someone to be messed with. I'll go to her house now to fix up everything! She will SEE!",Pearl spoke up in a furious voice,picking up the doorknob. She slammed the door after going on outside.

"Oh no...s-she is trying to play a prank on us,right?",Asriel said,in denial Pearl would actually risk go to the house of her enemy. He opened the door,just to find out the reality silently screaming at him the truth. "Oh gee...",Asriel quietly said,scared,and hoping for the trouble to be settled in a good way.

* * *

Pearl parked up the car on the front door to Peridot's house. She got out of the car,and her face was pratically screaming no mercy. She wouldn't show mercy to anything related to the 'twerp'. She went to the door,and quickly knocked it.

"Open up Peridot,your bratty girl!",Pearl said,with her left eye twitching at a insane speed as she knocked up the door. She looked at a sign,that pleaded for mercy for the garden. "NOTHING here will remain!",Pearl yelled,as she ripped off the sign from the door.

Suddenly,the door was answered by Peridot's mother.

"...Oh my,its Mrs. Crystal Dreemurr! Its a pleasure to see you!",she said in a delighted voice,heavily differencing the suspicious face she had when she opened the door.

"License,Mrs. Yasmin! I must talk to Peridot!",Pearl spoke in a clear and angry voice,trying to push out of the way Mrs. Yasmin,that managed to be a tad square taller than her.

"The girls isn't here. But I allow you to come here for a nice tea!",Yasmin said on a casual voice,as she wrapped her arm over Pearl,pulling her inside the house,that was based on many shades of yellow.

"B-but that wasn't-",Pearl tried to explain for Yasmin,but she was interrupted.

"Everything from here came from France.",Yasmin explained for a very awkward Pearl.

"...Oh,I once visited it,and went to jail.",Pearl said,awkwardly laughing and standing on her large stick,putting the other hand on her hip. "Those are very beautiful things.",Pearl continued,looking at the mobiles. She,then,saw a painting of a sad group of people. "Woah...this...is artistic."

"Well,I heard that my Patricia and your younger great niece are,well,in peace with themselves,and having a big friendship.",Yasmin said,holding two cups full of warm tea.

"Well...I kind of wish that they could break up.",Pearl said in a slightly more polite way,as she sitted on the couch.

"Oooh no,its clear it can be a wonderful business connection. Yes,the Tent of Technomagic and the Crystal Shack! We've been indirectly fighting for too long,yes I agree,but this is our chance to redeem ourselves from the past,and tie our business together!",Yasmin said,putting the two tea cups on the table and extending her arms upwards.

"Oh okay,I'm listening.",Pearl said,with a confident smile and resting her right hand on a cash register on the table.

* * *

Back on the party,Patricia 'Peridot' was sharing alot of jokes with Frisk,and both of them were laughing. However...Frisk was getting even more awkwarded,mainly because of the kind of food Peridot casually ate off.

"This hangout was a perfect delight,Frisk. And the next one,tommorow,will make this one's brightness look horrible!",Peridot happily announced.

"B-but I thought it would be only one hangout...",Frisk pointed out,feeling more awkward and nervous than ever. Suddenly,the lobster she was trying to eat holded on her pointing finger,and she screamed in pain. She covered her face in big shame,as many people laughed off and Peridot scolded them. But suddenly,they were pleading for her to go on another hangout with Peridot. Somehow.


End file.
